Rebuild of A Loving Heart, A Body of Steel
by renegadeofficer89
Summary: A boy, forced to become a man, facing the darkness of the world. A noble demon, protecting her fragile heart from evil. An outcast, with no one to live for. Together, the three will endure humanity's hatred and rise above them all. This is the story of three people, tied together by destiny. A rewrite of A Loving Heart, A Body of Steel.
1. Prologue Chapter

Hello everyone! As I have mentioned in the AN for the original ALH,ABoS, this is the rewrite of that story. Maybe same plot, maybe same stuff, but definitely much better written. I hope. And without further ado, please go ahead and read!

EDITED 9 MAY 2014: Betaed by AhrounDragon. Thanks!

PROLOGUE CHAPTER Uploaded 08 May 2014

-CHAPTER START-

Once upon a time, there were two beings of godly power. One, a man that would later be called the God of Shinobi, was a person who utilized chakra, a being's life energy that he discovered. He was the first and true wielder of the Rinnegan, and the greatest seal master in history. The Sage of Six Paths: the Rikudo Sennin. The other was a being of pure power, maliciousness, and hate. It was said he used all the evil in the world as his source of power. Hell bent on destruction and death: the Juubi. And so it came to pass that the Juubi and the Sage faced each other - one to save the world, and the other to destroy it.

And what a battle it was! Mountains were torn asunder and recreated, seas rose and fell at their command, islands sank and raised, rivers dried and recreated. Pure power was recreating the world around them as almost an afterthought to their fight, and the population avoided the area, determined on not getting caught in the fight between the two godlike beings.

After days upon days of fighting, sustained on nothing but his own chakra, the Sage finally managed to subdue the deadly beast with his skills. He planned to seal it within himself, making him the first Jinchuuriki of a Bijuu, the Juubi itself, the one being that was the origin of the bijuus. During the process of sealing the beast within the Sage's own body, the Juubi thrashed, resisted, and fought with all of its weakened might, but it failed when faced with the sealing prowess of the Sage. Within its death throes, the Juubi screamed with all its hate and rage.

**"Cruse you, Rikudo! Curse you and all your descendants! May they all know rage, anger and fury! May they know vengeance! They shall never know peace, not while they still live! And when I came back, I will crush them and feast upon their souls! " **the Juubi screamed out in rage towards the Sage.

"Such a thing will not happen, Juubi. I will seal you within myself and seal your body in an unreachable place, forever stuck in limbo," the Sage said while continuing the sealing calmly despite his weary and tired body, nearly every worn-out piece of him feeling the pain of trying to contain such a force of nature within his battered body. (replace 'battered body' with 'self')

**"Curse you! You will not be able to hold my power for long, mortal! A human you are, and all humans die! And when you do, I shall be free! "** the Juubi continued spouting his demoralizing words, every sentence lined with unbridled malice and anger.

"It's true that I will die. That is an undeniable fact, for I am just a mortal man. But I will do everything I can to make sure you will no longer be able to harm the world. No more!" The Sage shouted back in strong defiance towards the still-thrashing Juubi as he watched and monitored the essence of the Juubi being absorbed into his chakra core.

**"Curse you! Curse yooooooooouuuuuuuu!"**

And thus the Juubi's power was sealed within the Sage himself, and the body was made by the Sage's powerful gravity-manipulating powers into the moon in the hopes that no one would be both foolish and powerful enough to revive it. He fainted right after the sealing, his badly damaged body being held with nothing but his unprecedented willpower and spirit. He was in a coma for an entire week due to the sheer strength needed to seal the Juubi, not to mention the epic battle that he was forced to go through to subdue he terrible beast.

In the years that followed, the Sage travelled the world, spreading his teachings on the use of chakra and teaching his jutsus to the people. People were so amazed of his power they considered him a god, which the Sage denied with all his heart. And so, he travelled the world, his company being his wife, an unnamed woman, her name long since disappeared within the folds of history, which he fell in love with after helping her town in one of his journeys.

But alas, the power of the Juubi was too powerful to be contained. It started damaging him from the inside, wearing him out faster than what should be. After a couple of years of feeling his strength failing, he decided to do something that he thought would help prevent the Juubi from waking up forever. He split the power into nine parts using his jutsu: Ninpou: Creation of All Things. Each part got a certain trait of the Juubi and a different number of tails which represented their power, one being the weakest and nine being the strongest.

He treated the nine new Bijuus with love, like he would treat his two sons from his union with his wife. She had died from old age, unlike the Sage himself who'd lived for hundreds of years by that point. Together, he and the nine bijuus and his family continued their travels across the land, spreading his teachings on peace and to properly use the powers hidden within a person for good.

As he did, the bijuus were together with him like a group of pets of sorts where he and his sons would play with them, treating them like little siblings, hiding the fact that they're unnatural. In the presence of others, they all acted as if they're regular animals, blending in with the surroundings as they observed their father to learn what he did and what he preached, unknowingly absorbing his teachings of peace.

But sadly, it was too late. The Sage's body was too damaged from the corruption to heal, even with all his godly powers. After a couple more years, he was on his deathbed, and gave his will of achieving long-lasting peace to his sons, one of which would create the Senju clan, and the other the Uchiha, which both would later be known for their prowess in the Ninja arts. Though they went their separate ways due to their different opinions on how to achieve peace, the two clans would eventually become staunch rivals in time, leading to outright fighting amongst them. After his sons left, he spoke to the nine Bijuus.

"All of you: Shukaku, Matatabi, Isobu, Son Goku, Kokuo, Saiken, Choumei, Gyuuki and Kurumi, hear me. Each of you are a part of the Juubi that I split and gave new life to. Here is something that I haven't told all of you. During the split, I also separated parts of my soul to create all of you, giving you sentience and a thinking mind. Also, the part of my soul within you has a part of my Creation of All Things jutsu that will activate itself when the conditions were fulfilled. This part of me will activate the Creation of All Things for you for a second time and will change you into a half demon, one whose powers still remain, but changes you to a half human." So he said to the bijuus around him, both his and their tears falling down on the floor that was the Sage's house, a house as fleeting as ever, being a wandering man his entire life.

**"But father, why would you do that to us? A human cannot live forever, and we might release the power of the Juubi back to him!"** asked Gyuuki in shock and anger.

"That is true," the Sage said, nodding his agreement. "However, the condition for the activation of the jutsu is if, and only if you manage to gain a mate worthy of the love of a Bijuu. Remember my children, that even though all of you were once a part of a great, evil being, love will be able to suppress the vile powers of the Juubi that you all contain. The jutsu will only activate if you've found a worthy mate and you hand all your powers to him or her, thus making you powerless. Your power will recover to its original level in time. This will cause the Juubi's vile power be neutralised, and destroy him entirely. It will also turn your chosen mates into half demon as well. As long as you don't get decapitated you will live forever with your children inheriting the traits of the half demon that you and your mate will become."

**"****But father, why a human? Can we not choose what creature is to be our mate?" **asked Kurumi next.

"A human is special. Only a human is capable of loving another creature apart from themselves. However, it is also true that only humans can hate as much as they do, for our capacity to love is intertwined with our capacity to hate. With all of you walking on Earth later in life, you will find the journey hard and rough, but always remember that you will find your Destined One, and he or she will be with you at every rugged and torn path, no matter how hard. The Creation of All Things will also produce a seal that marks your chosen mate and binds their soul with yours so that if one of you were to die, the other would follow. Also, due to this binding you and your mate will never be affected by any genjutsu, for one soul will immediately recover the other, a Soul Bind unlike any other."

Coughing on his last few breaths, the Sage continued his words of advice. "Remember my children, only love, pure love, can neutralise the power of the Juubi that you all contain. Remember this, and you shall not be consumed by the evil of the Juubi's power that you contain."

He coughed again, ignoring his sons and daughters' sad eyes. "Each of you has parts of the Juubi's power. Shukaku: the ability to control sand and earth. Matatabi: the power to summon cleansing flames and move the dead at your command. Isobu: control over water and an extremely hard shell as defence. Son Goku: the ability to create lava out of nothing. Kokuo: the power of scalding steam. Saiken: the skill to use offensive and defensive acids and poisons and even healing fluids. Choumei: the hard skin of the Juubi which manifests as a shell and the ability to fly. Lastly, Gyuuki: the brute strength and the multiple arms of the Juubi. When you and your chosen mate become a half demon, all these abilities and powers will be shared by you, your mate and any descendants that you may have." Except for Kurumi, the bijuus nodded in both sadness and understanding. They understood that they had mysterious powers unlike the animal that they were supposed to look like, but they never knew that it actually came from the Juubi itself.

**"Father, what about me? You haven't mentioned the power that my part of the Juubi has,"** asked Kurumi. She never felt any special powers, nor was she capable of doing anything that her siblings could.

"Yours is the most special, my daughter. You contain not just the extreme healing abilities that the Juubi had, but also the power to change and modify the biological construct of your physique. This ability is what made the Juubi so hard to defeat, since he could adapt to any attacks or jutsus that I used. However, I managed to overpower him and later defeat him, so it is definitely not infallible. Always remember that," the Sage said his last words of advice to Kurumi.

His breathing and words both slowed massively, and with his last breath he spoke, his last tears rolling down on his old cheeks. "Now my children, remember of love, remember of me and remember of the story of the Juubi. Now I will take my leave and return to the Pure World to be with my ancestors. Goodbye, and always remember that I loved all of you..."

**"Father? Father? Don't leave yet! FATHEEEEEEEEEEERR!"** screams Shukaku while shaking the lifeless body of the Sage. The other bijuu looked downwards, tears in their eyes as they watched their father died right in front of them.

And thus ended the life of the Saviour of The World, the Sage of the Six Paths. Afterwards, the descendants of the Sage travelled the world, spreading his teachings as best as they were able separately due to their difference in opinion. The Bijuus as well went on their separate ways to prevent them from being discovered, never to meet again for hundreds of years, when the Shinobi rose. Some ancient records even said that they actually part ways for thousands of years, though one thing was the same of them all: they met each other again only during the Shinobi's rise.

Instead of using the Sage's teachings for peace, they perverted his ways, using them to wage war, kill, mutilate and destroy each other. Also, during this time the Bijuus were corrupted by the very power they were to hold back. Constantly under attack by humans who considered themselves evil beings due to the size and the malicious powers that they radiate, they were unable to tell whether the ones they met were good or evil. They began to rage and destroy everything, giving birth to the legends of their evil. All, that was, except for Kurumi. She managed to retain her sanity, avoiding contact with most humans and remembered the teachings of her father, hiding herself in the mountains which would later be called The Land of Iron.

After years upon years of non-stop war, a group of Shinobi decided to create peace within their own ranks by creating the Ninja Villages. Groups of Shinobi could work together in harmony, taking on tasks that they would usually ignore due to lack of manpower or skill. A ninja, known as Senju Hashirama, descendant of the second child of the Sage, decided to make peace with Uchiha Madara, descendant of the first child. They decided to unite their clans under the banner of the Hidden Leaf Village, the first Hidden Village, the symbol being a swirl of leaf in honour of their Uzumaki allies that helped forge the alliance. This system was later followed by many other clans, creating their own Hidden Village.

Due to Senju Hashirama being chosen as the Shodaime Hokage by the people however, Madara became angry as he thought he would be pushed aside and have to take orders from the Senju. But, after proposing the idea of a coup within his clan, he was banished as the clan members thought that he was too power hungry for his own good. They were tired of fighting and wanted to make peace with the Senjus instead of fighting them ever more. Enraged, Madara decided to take things into his own hands. He would annihilate the Senjus from the earth and take the title of Hokage for himself. To do this he needed power; power in the form of a bijuu. The only bijuu still hidden: the Nine Tails, Kurumi.

Kurumi was taking a nap in the mountains of the Land of Iron when she was awakened by a loud explosion outside her lair. Feeling curious, she decided to peek outside her den where her eyes met the crimson Sharingan of Madara's, and she remembered no more.

At a place that would later be called The Valley of the End, three people stood in front of each other. The Shodaime Hokage, Senju Hashirama, his wife Uzumaki-Senju Mito and Uchiha Madara. An epic battle would commence, but first, Hashirama decided to question his rival on his actions.

"Madara! Why are you doing this?! The alliance between the Senju and the Uchiha was meant to make peace between our clans, not further antagonize each other!" Hashirama shouted to his best friend. "We were friends! We wanted peace together! Don't you remember our promise?!"

"Shut up fool! Do you think I did not know of your plans? You will subvert my clan under your will, turning us into nothing but sacrificial lambs while you will grow, unstopped and unchecked! The Uchiha will then fall under the sheer weight of the Senju's strength, and we will be forgotten! I will stop you before that happens, even if my clan banished me!" Madara screamed his reply, his anger clouding his mind at his own illogical words.

"No Madara, you are the fool! I did not choose to be the leader! It is by majority vote that I was picked as the leader. A vote which includes the members of your clan!" Hashirama shouted back, trying to turn Madara's thoughts back to its right path.

"Shut up! I will hear no more of this farce! I will end you and your wife and make Konoha mine!"

Hashirama sighed as he replied in sadness and failure. "Then fight we shall, Madara. I will not hold back just because you are my rival! Prepare yourself!"

The battle between the two was an amazing affair. With the Shodaime's Wood Release, trees flew and crushed everything that Madara threw at him, and Madara's Susanoo, gained from having the Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan by taking the eyes of his brother, Izuna, destroyed everything that the Shodaime threw at him. The battle created valleys, destroys mountains and crushed everything that was between the two. A stalemate was reached only when Madara decided to unleash his trump card, the Kyuubi.

"You are a great fighter and warrior as always Hashirama. But this is the end! This is my trump card to defeat you! Summoning Jutsu : Kyuubi!"

In a massive puff of smoke, Kurumi, now known as the Kyuubi, appeared in front of the two warriors with a massive roar and immediately attacked Hashirama. Hashirama was forced to fight a two-way battle with a force of nature at one side and Uchiha Madara at another. But then, using his Wood Release skills, he managed to wrap the Kyuubi in a giant wooden prison which absorbed her chakra.

"My love! Concentrate on fighting Madara! I will seal the Kyuubi within myself!" Mito shouted out to Hashirama to rally his failing spirit and body.

"But the Kyuubi is a very powerful creature! You will not last!"

"Have you forgotten that we of the Uzumaki Clan are masters of sealing? I will be fine! Just go!"

"...Thank you my love. Madara! I shall defeat you today!"

"Do your worst, Senju scum!"

And so, the Kyuubi was sealed into Mito while Madara, who had used a lot of chakra summoning the Kyuubi, was defeated. Peace continued afterwards with Senju Hashirama as the Shodaime Hokage, who used his Wood Release to capture all the Bijuu. He gave them to other villages as a symbol of peace and power balance, with Iwa getting the Gobi and the Yonbi, Kiri getting the Sanbi and the Rokubi, Taki getting the Nanabi, Suna getting the Ichibi, and Kumo getting the Hachibi and the Nibi. But this was not the end, for a new story begins for Kurumi, a couple months after the Shodaime gave the bijuus away to other, newly established villages.

_**"...What? What just happened? Where am I?"**_

Kurumi woke up, and saw that she was chained within a pure white space. Her snout was muzzled, her arms, legs and tails stabbed with huge iron spikes. She tried to wriggle out of the muzzle and spikes, but it seemed impossible.

_**"What is this?! I am trapped! How am I trapped here? The last thing I saw was a red eye with spinning tomoes, then I knew no more..."**_

"This is your seal Kyuubi, and I am your jailor. Your jinchuuriki: Uzumaki Mito." A lithe figure wearing a kimono, her crimson hair tied in buns with talismans hanging from them appeared in front of Kurumi.

**"What?! I am sealed?! How can that be?! I lived away from humans in a secret lair! How can I be sealed?!"** She screamed out. She never expected to be sealed, just like what happened to the Juubi! What has the world turned into during her aeons of sleep?

"You were summoned by an enemy of my husband, Senju Hashirama, during a battle. You immediately attacked my husband and tried to kill him, so he subdued you using his Mokuton and I sealed you within myself." Mito calmly replied. Even from her reply, Mito could sense that there's something more to this then what she knew of the bijuus.

**"What? I do not remember taking part in any battle nor war, and I still remember father's teachings. There is no way I would be involved in a battle between humans."** Kurumi replied, calming herself as she stopped struggling against the spikes. She slumbered to avoid involving herself within the troubles and the wars of humans while also preventing the fate that befell her brethren from dropping on her, becoming nothing but a corrupted, deadly beast intent on crushing everything in front of her.

"If you do not believe me, I will show you the proof. I will show you my memories of the battle, and you will see the actions which caused you to be sealed." Mito replied towards Kurumi's confusion.

A jumble of memories from Mito assaulted the mind of Kurumi, and she saw her rage, her anger, and her power being used against Hashirama.

**"...What? But I don't understand. I have no recollection of these events, and as a bijuu, I cannot forget whatever events have happened. I do not remember being summoned, attacking you and your husband, and everything that happens in that memory."** Such a turn of events was strange to say the least. She never left her hideout for hundreds of years, yet she found out that she was summoned for some reason? What just happened? And how?

"What is the last memory that you remember then? Maybe we can make some sense of it." Mito asked, trying to get to the bottom of this issue.

**"My last memory is of peacefully sleeping in my den in the mountains, before an explosion interrupted my sleep. I went outside to see what happened and then I looked into a strange eye, a red eye with three spinning tomoes around a pupil. The next thing I remember is waking up with these spikes and muzzle on me."** Kurumi replied. For some reason, that man's chakra felt like her father's, albeit at a much lower concentration, as if it was diluted.

"That sounds like the Sharingan, a doujutsu that can cast powerful illusions onto a target. From what I can say, it seems like Madara controlled you with the Sharingan and forced you to attack us." Mito said, giving her the most logical explanation for the events.

**"From what I can see in your memories, that would be the most logical explanation. But controlled? The only one that can do so is Father, and he never did that. Maybe his descendants can? Damn. If being controlled like that makes me become lost in rage, I'd rather not be controlled anymore."** Her father's eyes were something else. They could calm down a raging bijuu while also be able to force them into doing something of his bidding, though he never used it that much unless if her siblings were too unruly, something that happened quite a lot with the playful Shukaku and the constantly angry Son Goku. Being the eye that created them, it was just as possible for it to control and tame them.

"This father you kept talking about, who is he? From the way you speak of him, you respected him a lot. Care to share the story with me?" Mito enquired. She never expected the bijuus to have a father. Not that anyone knew most of their history anyway. They suddenly appeared, destroying everything in their path. Or at least that's how their history goes, as far as anyone knew.

**"Of course! Father is also known as the Sage of Six Paths..."**

And so Kurumi told Lady Mito about her existence, the Sage, the Juubi, and all the history of the Sage. However, she hid the fact about the mates, not wanting to reveal it as of yet. It's not something to be chosen lightly, and keeping it a secret would be much better for now.

**"...And now we end up here. Can you at least remove the muzzle? I have no problem being sealed into you. I promise I won't bother you much, so can you at least give me a better living area?"** She asked. It's uncomfortable, it's preventing her from speaking too well and it looks bad too.

Mito took a while to digest everything that she was just taught about. The bijuus all had a single origin, a man of godlike powers who's lived for hundreds of years while taking the bijuus as well on his journeys. It was not something that you do if you didn't love them. Mind made up, she spoke her reply. "You are definitely a great and honourable creature, Kurumi-san. I will do more for you than that. I will remove all the locks on you."

With just a thought, the muzzle and bars around Kurumi disappeared, and she then massaged her hurting tails, arms and snout.

**"You know, you didn't have to use a seal that stabs me like that. It hurts…"** She whined towards Mito, rubbing her sore snout with her paws.

"_Though she acts childish sometimes…"_ Mito thought with a sweat drop before continuing. "I apologize, but the nature of the seal makes the restraints appear as such. Anyway, why are you fine with being sealed within me?" Mito asked, though she might already have an idea of why.

**"As I said earlier, my powers all came from the Juubi, whose destructive rage can destroy anything, though I can still control myself from succumbing to the same rage by remembering father's teachings. Being controlled diminishes my willpower, thus making me lose myself in rage and destructive tendencies. Humans continuously attacking us also cause us to lose ourselves in the same rage which causes us to destroy everything around us. I managed to escape such fate by isolating myself from the rest of the world and hiding myself in the mountains. I guess that it is not enough, seeing as I still got sealed within you, Mito. In order to prevent myself from being used as a tool again, I would rather be sealed within you, seeing that I cannot be affected by any jutsu in here,"** she said. It is not a good thing watching how she lost herself to her rage from Mito's memories. She needed to learn to control herself better next time.

"Oh. I guess that is a rather interesting thought. You are welcome to make your home in my mind, Kurumi-san," Mito said, welcoming the idea. Having such a powerful, ageless being living within you would help much in a lot of aspects while also being able to teach her some things as well. Happy at being able to gain a powerful new friend and ally, she turned around to leave the mindscape.

"**Just one thing though, Mito-san,"** Kurumi said as she saw Mito's back towards her. **"Can I meet your husband?"**

"Why?" Mito asked.

"**His chakra… it felt almost like father's for some reason. I want to feel it closer,"** Kurumi replied. It's strange, how in what she felt was just a few days, she already felt at least two person with chakra similar to father's. It would be nice if she could meet at least one of them in a much more peaceful way.

"Of course, Kurumi-san. I will bring him here into my mindscape."

After a couple of minutes of Mito leaving, a second figure appeared in front of Kurumi, the figure of Senju Hashirama.

"Oh. So this is where the Kyuubi is sealed in. And you are Kurumi-san, Mito has explained to me... What are you doing?"

While Hashirama was speaking, the bijuu came closer to him and sniffed him, for no apparent reason.

**"You have father's scent on you, though it is weak, extremely so. That probably means that you are related to him, somehow."**

"Well, that's new." Being the person he was, Hashirama pondered for some time before snapping his fingers. "Oh yeah! There were legends that said that our ancestors were the Sage's son himself, though no one has ever proved it. I guess this means that we really are the descendants of the Sage himself, together with the Uchihas."

"**It probably is true,"** she said, nodding her gigantic snout in agreement. **"Only father's chakra could make me feel calm or was capable of subduing and controlling us like that."**

Clearing his throat, Hashirama continued his words. "So, as I said earlier, Mito has explained to me about you and the bijuus, and we are honoured to help protect you. And considering what you said just now, it seems that we are extremely distant family members in a way, considering that you thought the Sage as your father."

**"And for that, I thank you. However, there's one thing…"**

"Yes? What is it?" Hashirama asked.

"**It seems that time has long since passed me from the time when I started my long sleep. And from what I could tell, the teachings of my father have changed greatly. I would be happy if you could show them to me. If possible, each and every one of them,"** she asked. From the memories that she was shown and the way the two carried themselves, she understood something: the world has changed. So far away time marched ever since she slept that the teachings of her father had morphed. Learning these changes would help her understand the status of the world more. **"He showed us bijuu his skills, allowing us to learn a little of what he knew. Who knows, it might even help you improve your own skills with my knowledge,"** she added.

Hashirama looked at Mito and back to Kurumi for a while before he sighed. "I guess there's no harm in that," he said as Mito nodded her agreement. "Alright. We'll start tomorrow, if you want."

"**No problem!"** she replied cheerfully, her snout turning into a smile, though it looks quite weird on her foxy face. **"I have nothing but time!"**

Thus began the life of Kurumi as she was sealed within Mito, who was taught in all that they knew about the ninja arts. Due to a bijuu's photographic memory, even though she herself couldn't use it, she remembered the teachings of Mito and Hashirama, merging them with the Sage's teachings. Though she had questions of her own towards Hashirama after a while of him teaching her his skills.

Within the pure, untarnished infinite whiteness that was Mito's mindscape, Hashirama had just finished demonstrating another of his jutsu towards Kurumi as she looked towards him. All of a sudden, she asked him. **"All of your techniques, those ninjutsu of yours… I think that they're all skills to kill and to destroy. Why was that? Father taught the people his techniques so that they could help in building and improving lives, not to kill and destroy. Why?"**

Her question shocked both Mito and Hashirama at once. Hashirama was about to answer when Mito said first. "Kurumi-san, it's been long since you've seen the world in its entirety. It is not easy for me to say this, but I suppose that it's because the teachings of the Sage has long since been forgotten through the annals of time. What one made for good could be twisted into something evil. It's all a matter of opinion. The same thing that protects could be used by someone to destroy. It's just a matter of perspective," she said, repeating her statement,

She took a deep breath as Hashirama looked at her with amazement and Kurumi with sadness. "Your father, the Sage… When he taught the people his powers, he must've had nothing but good intentions in his mind, haven't he?" Seeing Kurumi's tearful nod, she continued. "It only takes one person to change the way his teachings work before another will follow, and another, and another, and another, creating a chain of change in perception on the uses of jutsu. Over the hundreds of years, this change have created the opinion that jutsu was meant to do nothing but kill, an opinion melded into the mind of every human living."

Kurumi remained silent after a while, before sighing. **"I guess what Father said at his deathbed was correct, that men will kill and war will continue to be waged for even the smallest reason. War, it never changes,"** she said, the last part added with a sigh. Placing her snout down on the pure white floor, she drew a deep breath before letting it all out in a giant whoosh as powerful as a storm towards Mito and Hashirama.

She then stood to her full height before staring at both Mito and Hashirama. **"I believe that humans could be at peace, one day in the future. It may be hard, the path may be difficult, but I will not lose hope. I just need to find the right person that could change the world,"** she said to both of them.

Hashirama quickly said, "And hopefully we'll be there for you when you find the person."

She nodded in agreement at this. **"Right,"** she said before she added. **"Well, let's continue for now. There's still a lot of jutsu for you to show me, isn't it?" **

And so, another day of demonstration continued for them, though her words weigh heavily in both Mito's and Hashirama's mind.

After a few years, Mito gave birth to a girl, which would later give birth to another who would be known in the future as Senju Tsunade of the Sannin. After the birth of her daughter, the First Shinobi World War started, and Hashirama, even with all his skill as a ninja, died in front of a massive army. Even with all his amazing power, he still fell, his ambition of seeing the day when Kurumi would find the man that would change the world went unseen. Mito grieved for his death for quite some time, sapping her of her will to live with being Kurumi's guard the only reason for living after Hashirama's death no matter how much Kurumi tried to push her back on her feet. Here, Kurumi learned of true love, one that lasts even after one's death.

The mantle of Hokage was taken up by his brother, Senju Tobirama as the Nidaime Hokage, and Sarutobi Hiruzen as the Sandaime after Tobirama's death. Mito, who never remarried after the death of Hashirama had chosen her niece from Uzushiogakure, Uzumaki Kushina to be the next host for Kurumi when her age had caught up with her after Kurumi managed to snap her back from her funk. Kushina, also known as the Whirlpool Princess due to her relation with Uzushio's daimyo, carried Kurumi with pride, and was also taught of the history and the deal made with Kurumi by Mito. She promised Kurumi to continue the deal, hoping that she would be the one to carry her as they both found the person that would change the world.

Not long afterwards, Uzushiogakure was destroyed by a coalition of Kumo-Kiri-Iwa. However, the entirety of Uzushio fought with everything they had and then some, an act which weakened the coalition so much that they were defeated by Konoha afterwards in a single counterattack as revenge for destroying one of Konoha's most powerful allies during the Second Shinobi World War. Kushina was enraged that she was held back from the counterattack, but Kurumi persuaded her, saying that the cycle of revenge will only cause more hatred and not love. Finally, she calmed down, though she still ended up crying of her destroyed hometown on Kurumi who did her best to calm the future Red Death down.

A couple years passed, and after a series of events where she was saved by him in a kidnapping attempt by Kumo, Kushina fell in love with the future Yondaime Hokage, Namikaze Minato, who devastated an entire battalion of Iwa shinobi during the Third Shinobi World War using only two jutsus, both of which were his original jutsu, the Hiraishin and the Rasengan in Konoha's defence of Iwa's unprovoked attack on Konohan borders. He earned himself an SS-rank with a flee-on-sight order in the bingo book during this war. This show of force gained him the title of the youngest Hokage in history while also being one of the strongest shinobi alive at the time after the Sandaime, Sarutobi Hiruzen retired due to his old age. They got married in secret shortly after the war, and it was not long after that Kushina was pregnant with a child, this time, a boy.

"Kurumi! I am having a boy! Maybe this boy can be the person you're waiting for?" she said in excitement to Kurumi who was watching her container as she danced a random dance of happiness in front of her, she smiling as well with her container's infectious happiness.

**"I don't see why not. I can feel the power that the boy contains, and I'd have to say that this boy is going to be a strong child. With you as his mother and Minato as his father, I'm sure that the child will be tough, both physically and mentally,"** Kurumi said, her container's happiness infecting her like a disease of the heart, but in a good way.

"That is true, Kurumi. Now all we have to do is wait until I gave birth to him. To my Naruto," Kushina added as she twirled around on her foot, her happiness truly shining with a huge smile on her face.

**"You still decided to use that old pervert's book's main character's name as his name?" **she didn't have any right calling him old considering how old she was, but living with humans for years while also seeing how they loved and procreated, she understood a whole lot more about the concept of love and its taboos. And what Jiraiya was constantly doing was definitely a massive taboo to all women.

"What? I don't think it's a bad name." Kushina said in reply as she puffed her cheeks towards Kurumi. "Besides, he's Naruto's godfather. He had the right to give a name to him-ttebane!" she replied childishly towards Kurumi who just chuckled at this.

**"Well, it's your choice I guess. I will not bother you with this petty argument anymore." **She said as she went back to sleep in her cage. However, Kushina didn't miss the smile that was on her good friend's face as she retreated back into her cage. Before she left, she gave a bow towards Kurumi, the same blinding smile on her face at all times before her mental figure dispersed in thousands of shiny particles, her feeling lingering within the wide expanse that was her mindscape.

And so, months later, Kushina was ready to give birth to her first, and unknowingly to her, her only child...

"AAAAAARGH! MINATO! I WILL KILL YOU AFTER THIS! THIS IS YOUR FAULT FOR GETTING ME PREGNANT! AAARGH!"

"Don't worry Kushina! The baby's almost out! Keep pushing!"

Minato's hand was probably being broken in five different places; such was the strength of Kushina's grip on his hand. Yet, he did not even wince; his excitement to be a father was the ultimate painkiller for his hand. In a cave outside of Konoha, a platoon of the best of Konoha's ANBU was guarding the cave where Kushina was giving birth, for they feared that people would sense the demonic chakra flaring out of her because the seal weakened the most during the process of giving birth. Kurumi was doing her best to not damage the seal even more while reigning in her demonic chakra and help dull the pain that Kushina was going through. Minato was also doing his best to reinforce the weakening seal while having his hand crushed by Kushina's grip.

The cry of a baby then broke through Kushina's screams of pain, a sign that the baby was safely delivered. A boy, with small tufts of blonde hair and with the deepest sky blue eyes was handed over to Kushina, with Minato watching close by. But, just as Minato was about to hold the baby, an arm appeared out of nowhere, grabbing the child, and killing Biwako Sarutobi, the medic that handled Kushina's delivery and also the Sandaime's wife and Tsunade's teacher. Minato immediately took out one of his Hiraishin kunais and held it in a defensive position.

"Who are you?! What do you want with my son?!"

The man, a person with a spiral mask on his face, laughed.

"Your son? I have no need for him! You can have him!"

He then tossed little Naruto away, while laughing at Minato, who immediately Hiraishined to Naruto's position, before realising that the blanket covering Naruto was filled with exploding tags. He teleported Naruto to a small shack outside Konoha, the explosion of the tags having no effect, having exploded in nothingness. Meanwhile, the man reached out to Kushina's seal, laughing all the way.

"What do you want with me?!"

"Oh no, Kushina. I want nothing to do with you. The thing that I want is within you."

Realisation immediately hit Kushina like a fist to the face. "You wanted the Kyuubi! But why?" she said, still too weak from the delivery to resist.

"It's because I wanted to see my ultimate ambition! I wanted to see Konoha burn to the ground!"

Then, crimson, blood red chakra began pouring out of Kushina's seal and started to form a fox's head on top of Kushina. The head tried to struggle, but it accidentally looked into the swirling Sharingan eye of the man, and stopped.

"Kurumi! Remember the teachings! Remember what your father said to you! Remember what you said to me!" Kushina shouted, trying to snap Kurumi, her best friend back to her senses.

The mysterious stranger chuckled as he said, "It's too late. She is now under my control. And my order to you: destroy Konoha!"

Kurumi roared and was absorbed into the man's Sharingan eye in a whirl, and the man then disappeared, leaving Kushina to die. Sadly, he underestimated an Uzumaki's vitality, since even though severely weakened, Kushina was still very much alive. Minato flashed to her location, and applied first aid to her, before promising to check back later. He then flashed to the man's location.

It was a peaceful day in Konoha, when all of a sudden a man appeared above Konoha and summoned the Kyuubi. She started rampaging across Konoha, destroying homes, shops and killing people. The sheer vileness of her chakra froze many a man. Some outright had heart attacks due to sheer overwhelming fear. Ninjas fought valiantly to stop her, jutsus were thrown, weapons were launched, yet nothing stopped her. Both ninjas and civilians died by the dozens, killed by a swipe of a tail, or stomped to oblivion. Some were eaten by Kyuubi. And then, everybody saw the Kyuubi charge up a huge ball of chakra, a Bijuudama and aim it at Konoha. At the last minute, the silhouette of the Yondaime appeared in front of Kyuubi right before the bijuudama was launched, after which he launched bijuudama, was absorbed into a sealing barrier and diverted to the outskirts of Konoha. He then bit his thumb, bleeding it before running through a series of hand seals to summon Gamabunta, the Chief Toad.

**"Minato! What is the meaning of this? I am not strong enough to fight against a bijuu, especially the Kyuubi! She's called the strongest bijuu for a reason you know!" **Gamabunta screamed out angrily as the huge puff of smoke that heralded his arrival cleared. No summon can go toe-to-toe with a bijuu, especially the Kyuubi!

"I know that boss. I just wanted you to stall her for a couple of minutes while I deal with the person who summoned her here and to prepare a method to seal her into Naruto!" Minato countered back.

**"I cannot buy you too much time! She is too powerful even for me!"**

"Don't worry Bunta! Just do your best!"

Gamabunta then drew his tanto out of its sheathe and started to hop closer to the Kyuubi, preparing to subdue her. Meanwhile, Minato fought against the masked man that attacked Kushina and managed to rout his attacks and force him to flee. He grabbed Kushina and Naruto then started to draw massive symbols on Naruto's stomach before they started arguing.

"We must seal her into Naruto! We have no other choice!" Minato yelled out towards Kushina.

"No Minato! There is always another choice! You can re-seal her into me!" She retaliated, the Uzumaki hot-headedness and legendary stubbornness still strong even in her bloody, damaged condition.

"But you are weak right now! There is no way for you to handle the stress of the resealing! If you die, then she will be vulnerable again!"

Before they can continue their argument, one of the mind-controlled Kyuubi's claws tried to kill little Naruto, and managed to pierce both Minato and Kushina who protected Naruto with their lives. The Kyuubi was then restrained with Kushina's chakra chains that she created with the last of her fleeting strength.

"I guess... there is... no other choice... we must seal her... into Naruto..." Minato said, his words cut off by each painful breath he took.

"Yes... I'm sorry Minato... for fighting with you... let me say my last words to Naruto before you seal her within him with the Dead Demon Consuming Seal..." Kushina said, the last of her insanely strong life leaving her.

"Naruto... there is so much I want to say to you... but our time here is short... always remember... to eat your veggies... and to listen to Kurumi... and train often... be a strong person... and do not fall into hatred... you are the saviour of the world... be strong... find a nice girl... Kurumi is a very nice girl... I'm sure she will like you as well..."

"Naruto... this is your father... I second everything your mom said... forgive me for placing this burden on you, but... we have no choice... may you forgive us in the afterlife... now I'll end this! Fuuinjutsu: Dead Demon Consuming Seal!"

The spectre of Shinigami appeared behind Minato as an arm went through his body and grabbed the restrained Kyuubi, pushing her into the Eight Trigrams Seal on Naruto's stomach, sacrificing his soul as payment. They fell in front of Naruto, who was crying his eyes out, while six whisker marks appeared on his face. He was lifted up by Hiruzen, Gamabunta long since gone from the place, a tear on his face as he saw the sacrifice of Konoha's greatest hero.

"Hiruzen... this is my last order as the Yondaime Hokage... Make sure Naruto is safe, and make sure he is hailed as a hero... for saving Konoha..."

"I will Minato. I will."

And thus ended the life of two of Konoha's greatest heroes, Namikaze Minato and his wife, Uzumaki Kushina... Though this is only the beginning...

-CHAPTER ENDS-

So how was that? Read and review please! This chapter was rewritten from the original chapter, though the differences weren't too profound. But what happened will change everything in future chapters, so wait for the updates!


	2. Chapter 1: Early Life

WOW! TWO CHAPTERS! I AM ON A FREAKING ROLL!

…Not really. You see, it was ready quite some time ago, and I finally decided to publish it when my betas all said that it's okay. So, as a special treat for the Rewrite, have another extra chapter!

EDITED 09 MAY 2014: Betaed by AhrounDragon. Thanks a lot!

CHAPTER 1: EARLY LIFE Uploaded 08 May 2014

-CHAPTER START-

Right after the sealing, Kurumi snapped near instantly from her genjutsu induced insanity. She saw that she was caged behind huge golden bars that reached the heavens with inky black darkness surrounding her with fetid waters at her feet. She recalled what happened that ended up with her being in this dank cage. The last thing she remembered was that she saw the same eye that once controlled her before, a memory that made her sob in sadness as she quickly connected the memory to her current situation, her tears flowing without stopping into the dark waters underneath her, her entire gigantic frame shaking from her cries.

"**Kushina...Minato...I can't believe I got controlled again... by the same eyes nonetheless...I never thought that the same thing will happen again...Now I am sealed within their son...Forgive me Kushina, Minato..."** she cried and cried as she lost her good friend and her guardian, Uzumaki Kushina.

While Kurumi was busy wallowing in self despair, at the outside, little Naruto, just two hours old by this time, already had three assassination attempts on him stopped by the Sandaime and an ANBU with silver gravity defying hair and a dog mask. This is Hatake Kakashi, one of the most loyal and best ANBU in Konoha's service who had been tasked with guarding Naruto, and was currently in the process of subduing another ninja who decided that the 'Demon Child' should die for attacking Konoha. Kakashi, who by this time has gotten bored of listening to these ninjas screaming crap about why and how Naruto must die, instantly knocked out the attacking nin and tied his hands and legs in a manner that he will be unable to use any jutsus. At the same time the Sandaime, who just came back from an emergency council meeting where he was reinstated as the Hokage, entered the room to the sight of ANBU Dog restraining another ninja

" Dog! Report!"

"Sandaime-sama... these four ninjas has decided that they'll take justice into their own hands and tried to attack little Naruto. I subdued all of them with knockout strikes and tied them up," Kakashi said in his usual bored manner as he was sitting at the back of the ninja that he subdued before.

The Sandaime then sighed and sat at a nearby chair. Dog, ever the astute ninja, saw this act and started to ask Sandaime about what happened in the council room.

"Dog, everything is a mess right now. All the civilian side of the council wanted him to be executed, any adoption attempts for him has been blocked, and I just managed to prevent Danzo from taking him to create an emotionless weapon. I don't even know whether or not I can keep the promise that I made to Minato before his death. This has been a very long day, and I fear that Naruto's hardship has just begun."

"Then what will happen to him Hokage-sama? Where will you place him then?" Dog asked in worry. Not just the fact that Naruto was his sensei's son, he was still a kid, and a kid won't last long within the environment that he foresaw he'll be placed into.

"I planned to place him in an orphanage where his true identity as the last and only heir of the Namikaze-Uzumaki clan will be hidden from everyone. I'll also give him only the surname of his mother, Uzumaki, so that he does not draw the ire of Iwa and Kumo. Minato's enemies are plenty and it's our job to prevent them from finding out Naruto's existence. I have enough problems right now inside Konoha without including those without," the Sandaime said. He'll also have Jiraiya run counter-intelligence operations, but that goes without saying.

"If so, then I would like to ask for a permanent position as his guard, Hokage-sama," said Dog. He will NOT let the village harm his sensei's only legacy, consequences be damned!

Much to his disappointment, the Sandaime shook his head at his request. "Denied. Dog… Kakashi…" the Sandaime said, calling his real name. "You are one of, if not the, best ANBU that Konoha has. And even if we had just been attacked by a bijuu, we still have missions to perform, and you are one of our best. Especially during this time of turmoil, we cannot show a sign of weakness to those watching. I can place you as his guard when your away missions are over though," he said, giving a compromise.

"...I understand. I thank you, Hokage-sama for the chance to repay back Minato-sensei. I will not let all three of you, Hokage-sama, Naruto and Minato-sensei down," Kakashi, the now named ANBU Dog said. No matter how disappointed he was with that decision, he understood that it was for the best.

After the talk, Kakashi and Sandaime placed Naruto at one of Konoha's orphanage which were overflowing with orphans due to Kyuubi's attack. The matron who receives Naruto accepts him with a smile at first, but as the two left, she looked at Naruto with unbridled scorn having heard of the 'Demon Child' from the news brought by the members of the civilian council and Naruto's first two years of life in living hell started.

During these two years he ended up being abused in various ways. They forced him to starve, not giving him anything to eat for days upon days, only being given enough to survive. He was thrown into what can only be called a cage for animals with strong iron bars all over with his bed being the ground underneath him, his pillow being hard rocks and his roof the bars and the sky, where he was at the mercy of Mother Nature at all times. He was never allowed to play with the other kids, all the staff warning the others not to come close to the 'Demon'. The cage was kept the same as he grew, preventing him from learning how to walk as it barely fits his small body.

As a game, they were ordered to throw stones and to poke him with sharp sticks until he bled. The harder he bled, the more treats they get from the matron and the staff of the orphanage, making all of them more eager to deal harm to the 'Demon Boy', locked within a cage behind the orphanage. So often they hurt him that seeing the 'Demon' cry tears until his throat went hoarse felt like nothing to them, only happiness at the candies and treats that they'll get from the staff. Every night he slept with tears falling, with broken bones, bruises and blood covering his small, malnourished body. Every night, he was healed by Kurumi, and every day he was injured again, a cycle that repeats itself for years upon years as he stayed within the orphanage.

He was never taught anything by the staff, not basic letters and writing, much less how to speak. Up till his second year there, the only thing he knew to speak were grunts of pain. Even his ability to cry vanished as they did nothing, only making them hurt him even more as they laughed at the sight of the 'Demon Child' curling himself in pain and hunger. He never understood why they hurt him nor the strange words that came out of their mouth. Time and time again, Kurumi healed him as well as she could from within, not even a single scar dotting his malnourished body despite the damage that he was forced to go through every day.

Though Kurumi didn't actually know how to use her powers at first, having never used them much while she's within Kushina and Mito due to their skills, she got enough practice the first month they started harming little Naruto. So much so that she already had a good grasp of his and a human's general anatomy just from that. It was a frightening and saddening prospect, but at least something good came from it, which was Kurumi's knowledge on how to use her power considering that she didn't have instinctive knowledge of her powers unlike her siblings. Within his two years of life, he never knew anything like a mother's love. His entire life at that point was nothing but a continuous cycle of torture and recovery.

There were guards stationed around the orphanage that was supposed to prevent any such occurrence from happening. However, the guards, unknown to the Sandaime, were actually those who had a grudge against the 'Demon' as well and they did their best to turn a blind eye towards what was going on if they didn't join the game together, even giving the kids tips on how and where to throw things to him for maximum pain. Combined with the fact that the Sandaime was busy with the reconstruction of the damaged parts of Konoha, his reinstatement as Hokage, and the rebuilding of the depleted ninja forces while Kakashi and other loyal ninjas were busy hammering missions to cover for the lack of manpower in Konoha at the time made all the torture that Naruto went through passed unreported and uncared for.

However, there was light within the darkness of this situation. Due to the constant healing that he was forced to endure, his body was much tougher than a regular kid of his age. His chakra network had grown substantially due to Kurumi's constant flow of youki into his body, stressing and widening his already large chakra network. His lack of nutritional intake was corrected by Kurumi's youki after many trial and error attempts, allowing him to survive his days on nothing but youki. It's not healthy and does not help with the constant grumbling hunger that his stomach kept crying about, but at least he lived thanks to the miracle that was the Juubi's bio-adaptation and recovery ability. It allowed him to survive on nothing while creating something out of nothing and preventing him from looking like a pile of bones within a bag of skin.

Kurumi swore that despite the extreme cruelty inflicted towards little Naruto, she would do everything in her absolute ability to ensure that he will survive to see the next day and the next day and the days further up ahead. Despite everything that she swore and said to herself she felt as if a little part of her still relatively pure soul died for every injury on Naruto's body that she healed every day. Her only respite was her tears. Her crying sobs echoed down the dinky sewer that was Naruto's mindscape as her tears fell into the dank waters underneath her body. Shivers wracking her body at the thought of the terrible brutality that was being done towards Naruto on a daily basis and the thought of failing Kushina and Minato, two of her best friends after Mito, after she failed them once before, accidentally killing them under control of that strange masked man.

This cycle of violence and inhumanity continued until Naruto's second year there, where an unforeseen event occurred, one that changed the two of them…

-BREAK-

"GHABRGHGRBGHRBRH" Naruto screamed out incoherently as his head was dunked into a bucket of water by one of the older kids of the orphanage; his face was locked in an expression of savage glee as he was watched by another staff with a look of satisfaction on his face. The water within the bucket bubbled and churned as Naruto's already low breath was forced out of his lungs from the forceful push of his face into the water.

After a while of watching Naruto struggling futilely to escape the bucket of torture, the boy tugged his hair as he saw Naruto weakening and nearly stopped struggling and lifting him as high as he could from the roots of his blonde hair. The boy stared at Naruto's face as he watched Naruto gasping hard for precious air before he sneered. "Hey demon, how does that feel now?"

"Gaah... Guh..." was Naruto's only reply, having never knowing how to talk. Even if he did, he was more concerned on expelling the copious amounts of water within his lungs then replying. The pudgy boy watched this before he cocked his hand back and punched Naruto's stomach as hard as he was able; causing him to cough up the water and air within his lungs, blood mixing with the spit that came flying out. He dropped like a bag of rocks as the boy let him go. As he was falling down the boy kicked him hard sending him flying straight into his tiny cage that was his home. The sound of his head hitting the bars of the cage rang out as the staff locked him in again before saying, "That's your drink for the day, demon! Now sleep tight!" He said as he left, congratulating the pudgy boy for giving a new level of punishment to the 'Demon Boy'.

Without tears on his face or even anything to show the pain that he was just put through, Naruto coughed and hacked within his small cage, forcefully expelling any remaining water within his lungs. Still coughing lightly he curled in a foetal position on the hard ground that made his home. And unfortunately for him, he knew of no other home but the small, unprotected cage. With pain in his mind and eyes devoid of tears long since dried, he slept.

Unknown to him, the sleep was the sleep that would change his life forever.

He woke up suddenly, without any warning or sign. Quickly he covered himself with his hands and shut his eyes as hard as he could expecting many unpleasant events. The matron throwing rocks at him, the kids stabbing him with their sharpened sticks, many of the regular torture that he was dealt with every morning as some of the ways they gave him his 'wake-up call'. He also learned during these so-called wake-up calls that having his eye poked with a stick definitely hurt unlike anything else making him learn to instinctively shut his eyes as hard as he was able.

Realising that the pain he expected never came he slowly opened his eyes. The sight that greeted his awakening was one unlike anything that he ever knew. He was in a dark, dry sewer, the only light coming from a series of small torches on the walls, barely enough to illuminate the only path available within the gloomy space. Confused, wary, and afraid he lay down where he was, not wanting to move or to think.

A small whimper coming from the far end of the massive sewer broke him from his fearful thoughts. He immediately perked his head at this sound, which was the strangest sound he ever heard. Never had he heard such a tone. He heard many tones spoken, screamed, whispered or slowly said before, but nothing sounds like what he was hearing at the time. Feeling fearful but curious, he slowly and awkwardly crawled towards where the voice came from, a voice that sounded like a girl's, not that he knew the difference by much.

Sluggishly he crawled towards the source of the voice, a crawl that seemed, if not actually was, the longest distance that he ever crawled. He noticed that the walls of the sewer that he was in grew wider and wider with every step he took, the ground becoming wetter as his tiny knees were swamped with fetid waters as the whimper grew louder. Finally, he reached an area where the walls were so far away, the light from the torches that were his guiding light before only faintly seen from where he was standing on all fours. And what surprised Naruto the most was what he saw at the end of the humongous sewer.

In front of him, huge bars which looked a little like his cage if it was made of gold towered over the water's surface, bars that would make his cage looked like an ant's in comparison. The towering bars were endless, reaching into the infinite darkness that was its roof, if it had any. At one part of the gigantic cage, the cylindrical bars changed into square bars located close together, the only thing holding it together was a flimsy-looking square-shaped paper talisman with some unintelligible kanji characters on them. And more surprisingly for Naruto, the fact that the whimpers that he heard before came from the other side of the bars, together with the sound of someone crying, a sound that was no longer familiar to him before he stopped crying.

For the first time in his life, his curiosity, long since oppressed by the cruelty perpetrated on him, got the better of him, making him loudly cry out whatever word that he knew to attract the attention of whatever's crying behind the titanic bars. "GAH!" he screamed as loud as his tiny throat could into the cage, his baby voice echoing through the sewer, amplifying its volume. Immediately the strange voice stopped at this.

Feeling both intrigued and confused, he crept closer towards the cage, still on all fours before placing his strangely unhurt butt on the watery floor. He took some time staring in confusion at the mystery of the cage's voice when another sound came into his ears. But this time, it sounded more like a girlish gasp of shock before it changed to the sound of something huge moving, the beat of its slow footsteps on the water almost like a heartbeat. The pitter-patter of the footsteps on the thin surface of the water grew louder and louder as it seemed to get closer, though the figure was still obscured by the infinite darkness behind the bars.

Naruto tilted his head in confusion in a move that others, would they not hate him for what he was, would find extremely cute with his confused but a bit dead eyes, cute little pout and his small, round face. He saw that the splashes of water came closer and closer to him, until it stopped exactly before the bars, the last splash so close that the ripple washed over him, wetting him though he didn't move one step from where he was.

"**...Naruto?"** a voice called for him after a small pause, not that he knew his own name. He was about to say something in his undeveloped words when suddenly, the figure revealed itself from the shadows that was the cage much to Naruto's fear. The figure was a gigantic blood-red fox with human-like forelegs ending in extremely sharp, powerful looking claws, each at least the size of an adult. The fur of the fox was blood red, the colour of the liquid that came from his body as the kids stabbed and threw stuff at him, while the head had ears like a rabbit's. And above all else, a pair of gigantic blood red slit eyes that was currently staring at him, the size of a single eye making him felt like a small pebble on the roadside.

Instantly Naruto's baby instincts screamed at him that whatever in front of him was actually a dangerous being, causing him to let out a loud, ear splitting shriek within the depths of his mind. "IYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" went his voice, the shriek echoing through the cavernous sewer. Still screaming, Naruto crawled away as fast as his petite body was able to, which was not that fast at all.

"**No! Naruto! Please, come back here!" **Kurumi wailed out, not wanting to scare the tiny Naruto as she held on to the bars of her cage, one of her fingers poking out of the bars, beckoning Naruto to come to her. **"Don't worry, Naruto! I won't harm you! Here, come here!"** she yelled out.

Naruto was already at a drier part of the sewer, his head peeking from a part of the sewer's wall in fear though he still looked at the humongous figure of Kurumi. For some reason, although she was huge and terrifying with a certain strange aura around her, he felt as if she had no evil intentions regarding him.

"**Come here, Naruto,"** she said again, making a small 'come here' motion with her finger that was protruding from the gate, trying to coerce Naruto to come to her. She did her best to smile while putting a happy expression on her face, which was about half of what she was feeling at the time, the second being pain and hurt, hidden deep within her heart of chakra. **"Come here, please,"** she continued with just the slightest of the pain that was in her heart in her voice, slightly begging as she saw that Naruto was still hiding behind the same wall that he was before, not making a single move to come at her.

Finally assured that whatever the thing that was behind those bars had no intention to harm him Naruto slowly crawled towards her extended finger, though he was still weary at her. After what felt like years to her, Naruto finally reached her lone finger. "Guah?" he questioningly asked her with his baby voice before placing a hand on her obsidian claw. As he stroked the lone claw, he found out that the surface was smooth and quite shiny as it reflected the flickering light of the mental torch in front of the cage. "Guah…" Naruto said again before he crawled towards the fleshy part of the finger before hugging it, feeling comforted by the warmth emanating from it, the fur acting as a blanket to him. Being someone who never felt the warmth of another, this was a new, pleasurable experience to him.

"**Oh Naruto…"** Kurumi said in sadness as she watched Naruto laying his back down on her finger. Having seen his entire life through his eyes, she understood why he acted like that. He never felt any other source of warmth than this. If not for her actions, he would've died during every winter season. Her efforts on keeping him warm and healthy was the only reason why he didn't die during times when the snowfall was heavy. They never moved him out of that tiny, cramped cage during the blazing summer heat, the drowning rain of fall or even the freezing winter chill. They left him there, his only partner being the unforgiving weather, the hard rock, and the unyielding cage.

Naruto looked towards what he assumed was the face of this strange thing that gave him warmth, realising that its face was shuddering for some reason. "Gaa…?" he questioned again, still looking at her face with his shining blue eyes, the most alive she ever knew of his eyes since when he was awake to realise that his entire life was nothing but a circle of pain.

Kurumi's mouth opened to say something to him when she remembered: he was never taught what words mean. After a quick second of thinking, she came to a conclusion: if no one would teach him how to speak, then she will. Moving her other hand's finger, she pointed at him with her claw, an act that caused him to flinch in fear as his expression switched abruptly from questioning to terrified, causing him to curl his entire body in fright, trying to defend some of the most painful part of his body.

But after a while, he realised that once again, the pain that he expected didn't came. Opening his eye, he saw that the huge, black claw that he was touching before was actually right in front of him, pointing towards him, causing him to look at it in confusion. "Kaa…?" he said slowly.

"**Naruto,"** Kurumi said, trying to teach him the most important thing that he should know first: his name.

"…oo?" he said slowly, copying what she said with a small, questioning tone at the back.

"**Uh huh,"** she said, nodding before pointing the same finger towards her. **"Kurumi,"** she said next, introducing herself.

"..mi?"

Once again, she pointed towards Naruto. **"Naruto. Na-ru-to."**

"…oo?"

"**Not 'to'. Na-ru-to."**

"Aa… wu… tooo…?" he said, copying her words as best as his speech lacking vocal chords were capable of making.

"**Yup. Repeat after me. Na…"** she said, pointing at him after 'Na'.

Lifting a tiny finger, he pointed towards himself, mirroring what she was pointing at. "Aa…"

"**Ru…"**

"Uu…" he struggled to pronounce the words, an act that nearly made Kurumi broke to tears. Nevertheless, she persevered, withholding the tears before continuing.

"**To!"**

"Oo!" he said with lesser enthusiasm than when she said it.

"**Alright. I guess that's good enough for now."** She then pointed a finger towards herself. **"Kurumi. Ku-ru-mi."**

Mimicking her, he pointed towards her humongous body and said her name. "Uu… wu… mi…"

"**Ku…"**

Already getting this routine by now, Naruto copied her. "Uu…"

"**Ru.."**

"w…wu…"

"**Mi!"**

"Ii!"

A small smile appeared on Kurumi's face at Naruto's successful copying of her words. Now, she must teach him words and their uses somehow without any physical objects to help with her schooling. A difficult task, but not impossible. **"Alright Naruto. We'll start with some words now, so listen to me."**

"Da!" he replied in excitement. Whatever she did, it's fun! It's something that was different than all the beatings and painful torture that everyone did to him! At least he felt no pain from this action, which could only mean something good! And so begins the night that changed the two, beginning with just a simple event…

-CHAPTER ENDS-

So how was that? I know, nothing important happened here. Or was there? Read and review please!


	3. Chapter 2: Creation of a Legend

You know, when the first story came up, it took more than a year for it to have 800+ followers.

This took less than a week to gain close to 200.

Does that mean I'm getting better at writing or just because it is a new story? You decide.

Without further ado, chapter 2 for your reading pleasure.

CHAPTER 2: CREATION OF A LEGEND UPLOADED 12 MAY 2014

BETA READ BY AHROUNDRAGON

-CHAPTER START-

With a scream, Naruto was forcefully woken up by a whack to his tiny body as the matron woke him up with a fast whip of a bamboo stick. "Wake up you good-for-nothing demon brat!" she said, once again whipping Naruto with the stick as hard as she could within the confined space of the steel cage, made especially to lock up the 'Demon Brat' within it. But after a while, she thought that he needs to be punished more, so she opened the cage before forcefully pulling Naruto outside the cage and whipping him again and again with the stick.

"You useless demon!" the screamed as the bamboo stick struck Naruto harder than before, a thin line of bruise building for each time the matron struck him with it. Naruto took every hit without a single tear from his eye or even a whimper, having been used to such a rough wake up call. The bamboo stick's every hit creating a 'thwack' sound as it forcefully contacted his tiny body but Naruto remained unresponsive, not acknowledging that he was already bruised and bloody at his back from the hits.

"Hmph!" the matron grunted, clearly bored of his lack of reaction before kicking him as hard as she was able, sending him flying back into the solid iron cage where his body jarred away from the iron bars as he crashed into them. "Here, have your breakfast!" she shouted out in anger as she tossed a plate of what looked like stale breadcrumbs towards Naruto's place, sending small bread pieces everywhere. Naruto, immediately understanding the fact that that was his food for the day quickly picked each and every piece of it from the ground before greedily stuffing them into his mouth. The scraps that he was given never gave him enough nutrition nor does it fill his stomach, but he knew better than to refuse them. A little is still infinitely better than nothing at all.

While he was savouring what little food he was given, he recalled what happened the night before. Somehow, he ended up in a strange place where he met a strange being locked behind bars, just like him. A being that had wicked claws and a huge size, bigger than anything that he ever saw in his small world but also a very kind heart who taught him something! No one ever taught him before!

"**Aww, thanks Naruto,"** came the voice of that being from last night.

Immediately Naruto leapt from where he was crouching that he bumped into the iron bars of his cage, dropping him down in pain. Quickly recovering from that pain, he looked around, trying to see where the sound came from. "...'Umi?" he asked, trying to call the owner of the voice.

"**I'm here Naruto. I'm within you,"** she replied. Her voice seemed to shone in happiness, even for a little bit.

Not comprehending her words, Naruto immediately jumped in joy before shouting out "'Umi! 'Umi!"

"**What an easily excitable kid you are, despite everything,"** she said. Never had she met such a person who was capable of taking everything that he did yet still kept their cheerfulness. He must've been used to the life, and taught that there's nothing else for him but to be their punching bag.

One of the kids realised that Naruto was jumping in his cage, looking happy for some reason while shouting something weird. Immediately his temper flared for no reason before he grabbed some rocks lying on the ground beside him. "Shut up you demon spawn!" he said before throwing the handful of rocks that he had towards Naruto.

The rocks quickly flew before with a loud thwack, all of them hitting him at various parts of his body causing him to fall down in pain as one of the rocks hit his temple, making blood flow freely from the wound. "...U...mi...?" Naruto said slowly, not wanting to antagonize the boy that he realised was still angry at him as he watched him from afar in his tiny cage.

"**Yes, Naruto. I'm here,"** she said in reply softly before she healed him quickly, healing the wound without even a scar in seconds. **"Don't worry Naruto. I'll take care of you, don't worry."**

"...Umi..." he groaned in relief as the pain that he felt just now quickly disappeared in a red wisp of blood as it quickly healed beyond what a human could possibly heal from. Near instantly he fell into a deep sleep, almost like he was knocked out.

When he woke up again, he saw that he was right in front of Kurumi's huge cage, making him look at her huge body in excitement. "'Umi!"

Hearing this, she sighed. **"Naruto,"** she said, chiding him gently. **"It's Kurumi. Ku-ru-mi,"** she said, repeating the scene from last night.

"Uu... Umi!" Naruto said in happiness. No one was this warm and this kind to him in history!

"**Seems that we'll need quite some time here. Don't worry Naruto. I'll teach you,"** she said, before beginning her teaching session again.

-BREAK-

It had been a while since Naruto appeared after he was rudely awoken by the staff, only to be brutally beaten again for no reason but the fact that they're angry, forcing an abrupt end to their teaching session. It seemed that Naruto could only reach his mindscape when he's sleeping and she could communicate when he's awake. Kurumi was busy guiding her powers to the parts of his body that needed healing, mending it quickly but not so quick as to let the people realise this. Even when he was beaten hard, she realised that he didn't even make a sound, showing just how used he was to this kind of life, being beaten to a pulp every day for no reason.

As she was busy performing this task of hers, a part of her mind had a line of thought running through it. What if Naruto and his descendants were all going to go through this same torture? Of course, she could heal him, but if his descendants were to go through all that Naruto went through it won't be good. In fact, royal Uzumaki blood or not, Kurumi's sure that they'd die by the second week of going through this torture. Also, she may train Naruto to be the strongest in the world today, but she understood quite well that he would still need power to survive and win against the likes of Father's descendants. For some reason she had the feeling that it isn't yet finished and that they'll meet him again. Call her paranoid but she can't help it after being controlled twice by the same eyes. In other words: Naruto needed some kind of extra boost.

Naruto needed a bloodline. A powerful one if possible.

She stopped for a sudden before she thought this idea over and over. It seemed like a good idea, but was she able to do so? Adding some extra parts and/or modifying what was already there? She quickly went through her knowledge of the human body, all of them learned from studying Naruto and from when Hashirama taught her his medic skills, though only recently did she managed to practice them. Also, she never quite knew how bloodlines work. She was only ever sealed within Uzumakis, so the only reference point she had was the body of an Uzumaki. She never had a Senju or an Uchiha sealing her within them or something, giving her quite a blank slate on that. The only way for her to proceed was to use what she knew of the human body and other animals that she encountered and/or eaten as her reference point and to modify him based on that.

She understood that she was undertaking quite an endeavour, having to recreate Naruto's small body while rewriting his genetic code, implementing the bloodline while making it completely passable to his descendants. It wasn't easy, but to ensure Naruto's and his descendants' power and survival, it's something that she must do. It's also another way for her to atone for her role in causing the death of Kushina and Minato, by ensuring that the people of this village that they've sworn to protect does not accidentally kill their child, the child that saved them all from assured destruction.

Mind made up, she quickly healed Naruto once she sensed through Naruto's senses that they've left him lying down on the ground, beaten and hurt while her multitasking mind thought of the changes that she would do to ensure his and his children's survival...

-BREAK-

Naruto appeared again in front of Kurumi's cage suddenly, his body curled in a ball as if he's trying to block out the pain that he was dealt with a while before. Immediately the thinking Kurumi snapped from her thoughts and quickly rushed towards the bars. **"Naruto!"** she screamed before placing a clawed finger of hers as close as possible to where Naruto was lying down. **"Here, hold me!"** she ordered, quickly understanding that he calmed quicker with her close by.

Naruto may not have understood her words too much, but he saw the finger that belonged to his only ally in this world and crawled as fast as possible towards the outstretched finger and lied on it as well as he was able, taking comfort in the warmth and the softness of the demonic finger. "'Umi..." he groaned slowly, taking in her warmth and comfort as much as he was able.

It's sad, that in a village said to be the kindest and the best to live in, the only ally he knew was a demon sealed within him.

Taking a deep breath, she spoke to Naruto of her plan. **"Naruto,"** she began. **"You... You've went through a lot. I know that. And I'm sure you'll have to face even more in the future. And for that, I have an idea."**

"I... Dea...?" Naruto weakly groaned, still basking himself in Kurumi's warm fur.

**"Yes,"** Kurumi said, nodding. **"An idea that will help both you and your future children."**

"Chi..."

**"Don't worry,"** she said, waving off Naruto's attempt to speak the word. **"I'll teach you that later. But for now, let me explain my idea."**

Drawing another deep breath, she spoke of her idea to Naruto. **"Naruto, I'm going to grant you a bloodline. This bloodline will help you survive this terrible childhood of yours while ensuring that you'll be strong enough to face any enemy that we'll encounter. It will also be inherited by your children, ensuring that you and your children will live strong and will be capable of making the Uzumaki name rise back from the dead ever since Uzushio was destroyed, ensuring that your names will live in history."**

**"However, as with everything in this world, there's a catch,"** she said before she looked downwards towards a confused looking Naruto who's still grabbing a handful of her fur, a scene that she can't help but feel the cuteness of it. She then continued, not looking into Naruto's large, intrigued eyes lest she became distracted from her explanation. **"I don't have much of an idea on what to change or how. This means that the bloodline will be made in stages, and it will be extremely painful for you since I'll be going through trial and error to make it for you. But since I've studied your anatomy for quite some time, I'm sure that I can make this bloodline for you."**

Taking a look at Naruto's cutely confused face, she continued. **"This bloodline will grant you additional organs, of which I have the idea for three of them right now. This will ensure your survivability and your recovery in case anything was to befall you. This will also help you to fight better in the future, for I'm sure that any future that you'll go through is not something that will be easy for you, for us, or even for your descendants."**

**"The first stage is threefold, where I will use my youki to modify your body and add some additional organs for you while improving what was already there. The first organ that you'll gain is a secondary heart, giving you two hearts. Each can take over the entire body's blood flow if one fails, and when both is functioning, it provides you with a massive increase in blood flow, giving you more oxygen and can prevent you from being tired. It will also help in nutrient delivery where your body will be able to recover faster from injuries, among other benefits. Your first heart will also be modified to have the same properties."**

Taking another breath, she continued. **"The second would be an organ that I would call the Ossmodula, an organ that can strengthen and accelerates skeletal system growth by being able to force the body to use multitudes of minerals to strengthen your bones, making them denser to the point of being almost unbreakable. It will also change your rib cage, turning it into a mass of interlocking bone plates without gaps. The people seemed to have a liking to break your bones, so this will help prevent them from doing so while speeding up recovery of any bones that were broken somehow. The problem is how to gain the nutrients needed to strengthen those bones, but I guess we could think about that later on, once the organs are created."**

**"The third would be the Biscopea, an organ that can increase musculature growth and makes your muscles not just stronger, but denser. This organ will also help in your healing as well. It will also thicken your skin, up to a point where regular thrown weapons will be unable to pierce your skin. The denser muscles also give you a higher speed than is normally possible, even with chakra enhanced muscles. The thicker and stronger muscles will also act like a sort of armour, capable of taking hits that would usually hurt you and instead will only sting you a little, which when combined with the thicker skin will prevent quite a lot of injury to you. Both the Biscopea and the Ossmodula would also prevent any type of muscle or skeletal atrophy, allowing you to maintain your strength even through long periods without training."**

Once again she looked into Naruto's sapphire blue inquisitive eyes, trying to judge his response about all this. However, she realised that Naruto understood nothing of what she spoke just now, causing her to let out a sigh. She then continued. **"Naruto, forgive me for doing this without your consent. But I have a feeling that you'll need the power that this bloodline will grant you in the future, and so will your children. Once again, forgive me. I will begin as fast as possible. You need to get used to this quickly, so you'll just have to bear with it."**

"'Umi..." Naruto whined, causing Kurumi to look at his adorable face.

**"Okay... I'll play..."** she cooed before she took another one of her clawed finger and tickled Naruto with the sharp edge of the claw, her gentleness the only thing preventing the massive claw from piercing through Naruto's small body and killing him mentally. Even as she watched happily as Naruto's small body laughed and played with the massive claw of his one and only friend, she cannot help but feel sorry at what she's going to do to Naruto tonight, knowing just how torturous it would be to him...

-BREAK-

That night, Naruto was once again being starved by the orphanage. At least he wasn't beaten tonight. And he's back in front of her cage again in excitement, ready for another one of her teaching sessions. However, much to his sadness, Kurumi shook her head at his eagerness.

"**Naruto, tonight is an important night. I cannot teach you because I'll be busy modifying your body to give you that bloodline,"** she said, trying to soothe Naruto who was looking at her with hurt in his eyes. It seems that even when he didn't understand what she said, he still had a feeling of what it meant. **"Don't worry Naruto. I'll continue once I'm done. However, it will be extremely painful. I will ensure that you survive, though I'm not sure how bad it would be to you."**

Though Naruto looked like he understood, he still had a sad look on his face as he laid himself down on the shallow waters of his mindscape. Seeing this, Kurumi immediately tried playing with him with a finger of hers. Naruto grabbed onto the tip of her lethal claws and started to laugh as she tickled her again, his hunger temporarily forgotten.

"**Sorry about this Naruto, but I'm going to start now. Please hold on,"** she said as she manoeuvred her claw so that it pricks Naruto's skin ever so slightly, letting a little bit of blood out from his skin. Before Naruto even registered the prick, Kurumi let some of her youki out and into Naruto through the small opening that she created on his skin.

And without warning, Naruto's entire world exploded in a lance of white hot pain.

-BREAK-

Naruto's thin figure was lying on the ground, the lone traitorous ANBU watching him getting bored of doing his task. The kid didn't do anything anyway. Maybe he didn't have enough energy. They starved him this night as well. He didn't even seem to move an inch, almost like he was dead.

"IYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH!" Naruto's shrill baby scream split the silence of the night wide open, shocking the ANBU who was having more interest at watching a passing bat at the time, causing his trained eyes to shot straight towards where Naruto was. To his surprise, Naruto was rolling on the ground in his small cage, clutching his chest as if he's having a heart attack. "KYAAAAAA!" he screamed again as he rolled around within his small cage, hitting the bars with a loud bang each and every time, sending echoes of sound into the orphanage's proper.

Naruto, however, could think of nothing. Not the angry matron, not the fact that he will be beaten to a pulp due to this, the angry kids, nothing at all, except for the fact that he was in an excruciating amount of pain, pain so terrible that it made him feel as if the beatings and punishments that he endured so far seemed gentle in comparison. He felt as if someone was burning him from the inside! It almost felt as if he was melting from the inside as he grabbed his chest, where the pain seemed to concentrate in, his body curled in pain as he let out another terrible screech of unfathomable pain, not knowing that his body was actually being melted, the materials being used to make three new organs for him.

The rear door of the orphanage opened with a bang, and out came the forcefully awoken matron and a handful of her staff, bringing with them sticks and poles, read to smack some sense into the noisy 'Demon Child'. Much to their shock, he was rolling around within his tiny cage, crashing into the bars again and again as he clutched his chest, seemingly uncaring of the pain as he let out some of the most horrifying shriek of pain that they ever heard. "KYYAAAAARRRGHH!" he went again, his own parched throat almost tearing itself apart from the sheer strength and duration of his unholy howl.

Having heard enough, the staff immediately went to his cage before opening it, letting Naruto roll himself out of the cage. With an extremely angry look on his face, he lifted the massive wooden stick before bringing it down on Naruto's tiny body, hitting it with a loud crack. "Shut up you demon brat! Everyone wants to sleep!" he screamed out before he brought the huge stick down on Naruto again and again, not caring even when he felt that he broke a rib or two. He will heal fine by tomorrow anyway, he thought.

"Yeah!" another staff shouted together with his friend before bringing his own weapon to bear, an iron poker before hitting Naruto's body with it. With a loud 'thwack' the iron poker hits Naruto, who's no longer screaming though it's because he's already spitting and coughing blood, his throat already torn from the sheer intensity of the shout. However, it's not enough to them, who kept on beating Naruto with their respective weapons, not caring if they heard bones broke or his body bleeding profusely and horribly bruised from their beating.

Naruto however was having his pain compounded with every hit they did on him. Not just he felt as if his insides were melting he also felt the unrelenting strikes that they kept doing on his body. Somehow, Kurumi didn't heal him even when he was already on death's door from the pain that he received. In fact, the pain was so overwhelming that nothing barely registered by that point, not his torn vocal chords, not his broken ribs, and especially not the fact that his scream no longer came out as a sound, only a series of choking coughs instead of a scream. And for some reason, he hasn't fainted yet! He should even be dead by this time.

The matron just watched with disinterested eyes as her staff beat Naruto's tiny body. Until one point, she realised that Naruto no longer moved except from the beating that he was given. Even his mouth seemed to stop emitting that terrible, blood soaked hoarse wail of his. Finally thinking that he had enough, she shouted out "Enough!" to her staff. "Throw that demon back into its cage! He learned his lesson already," before she turned around and went back into the orphanage proper, intending on resuming her interrupted sleep.

The men, hearing this, stopped their constant beating of Naruto before they shouldered their respective weapons and went to lift the prone body of Naruto. As the two touched his body they were shocked! For someone who went through such a devastating beating his body felt hot! So hot that it almost seemed to burn! Looking at each other, they both wordlessly decided that they want to have nothing to do with the demon boy and quickly shouldered his motionless body before roughly throwing him into his cage and quickly trotted away from the cage. The ANBU who was watching this scene did nothing as well, having his own grudge towards the 'Demon Boy'.

All of this was seen by Kurumi through Naruto's eyes as her youki poured from her single finger into the mental representative of Naruto, her modification of his body nowhere near complete. She shed tears of anger and sadness as she saw everything that the so-called 'civilised humans' did towards little Naruto, not even caring that he was actually being remoulded and reforged into something greater than a human, a process that was accompanied by an intense pain unlike any other.

She continued shedding tears in place of Naruto's dried tear ducts into the foetid waters of the mindscape as she remotely controlled her youki into Naruto's organs, improving them before going to her original objective: making the new organs. Her youki moved under her command, gathering in a spherical shape at his chest, a bit lower than where his heart was. Another clump of youki moved to another location, at the base of his brain before settling down into a tubular shape. A third clump moved to a different location at his chest cavity, forming a small sphere now, smaller than the first sphere, but nowhere less important.

Not letting go of her youki, she divided her mind up and set each of them to different tasks. One of them to connect Naruto's blood circulation system to the youki concentration, one to hold the concentrated youki in place and to form them into the organs that he were to have later on, while the other to ensure that the creation and addition of the new organs does not disturb or disrupt the functionality of the original organs. Another part of her mind controlled another strand of youki that went through his entire body, healing any injuries that he received from both her actions and the constant beatings and to improve other functions of his body, refining everything beyond what a human could perform.

Like a multi armed, parallel processing surgeon, Kurumi stopped crying, dividing up her concentration and giving 100% to each for their respective tasks. She watched with her mind's eye as the youki slowly but surely moulded and kneaded itself into lumps of meat that was to be Naruto's second heart, his Ossmodula and his Biscopea. With another mind's eye she watched as Naruto's blood vessels ruptured before multiple strands of semi-solid youki acted like temporary blood vessel and walls, preventing the blood from leaking out into his organs while creating passages that will connect the organs to Naruto's circulatory and nervous system. With another part of her ensuring that Naruto's regular organs and parts worked as they should be and another improving what was already there, Kurumi toiled through the night, using the entirety of her skills that she had as a bijuu and as one taught medicine by the best of them all, Senju Hashirama, to ensure that what she did won't conflict with his old body and to ensure that he'll get the best of what she had to offer. And so, she laboured, intending on making Naruto and his descendants be the best at everything they could be…

-CHAPTER ENDS-

So? What do you think? Read and review all of you!


	4. Chapter 3: Creation of a Legend 2

Hello people. As a lot of you said, most of you are not happy with the previous chapter, saying that Naruto was put through a bit too much. Some even cited psychological effects of it (which I want to thank you very much for because it gave me an idea for my story), saying that it is utter bullshit. Now, here's the thing:

IT WILL ONLY GET WORSE.

A bit of a story first. As some of you already know, the bloodline that Naruto was granted with was the body of a Space Marine of Games Workshop's awesome Warhammer 40k. For those out of the know, 40 is a terrible, terrible universe. In fact, it was so bad that saying that it was terrible is probably putting it very lightly. Very, VERY lightly. In fact, even with the super-special-awesomeness that the Space Marines' body were, they died in droves as well.

In the original story, I went with the clichéd path of 'Kyuubi giving Naruto bloodline that kicks ass to kick some major ass'. Nope. No sir, not here. Taking inspiration from 40k, I made Naruto go through so much shit that made the bloodline something necessary for him and his descendants, not something that was made and given 'just because'. He'll be kicking ass, but he'll be screwed up in the head because of the shit he went through. Thank you, reviewer who said that (I forgot your name). For those who thought that I have fun typing Naruto being tortured as badly as he did, know that I do not, and that doing so killed a piece of me every time I did. But the story must go on, right? So go on I did.

Also, fact remains that those who claimed that it was unrealistic probably didn't read enough news. In my country, there's a case of a kid being ironed by his nanny to his death. Another case was a parent who drowned his own kid because he was pissed off at the kid for crapping too much. Everyone had their madness within them. These people, stricken by grief had their madness grow to terrifying proportions and tortured poor little Naruto because of it.

IT HAPPENS.

It's called 'child abuse', for those who didn't know.

He survived just barely, but that's just because of Kurumi helping him.

For old readers who could stomach the previous chapter, welcome back and hold on to that iron stomach of yours harder. For those who couldn't, be seeing you again sometime later. For new readers, welcome and enjoy! …Or cringe, whichever you think would suit you. For new readers who can't stomach the previous chapter but pushed ahead, this will only get worse.

I forced no one into reading my story. If you think I do, then I'm sorry. I typed this for fun as a sort of addiction of mine. At no point I was paid for this, nor are you for reading this shit.

So, with that terrible AN, the story starts. Enjoy. Or flame. Your choice.

CHAPTER 3: CREATION OF A LEGEND 2 UPLOADED 19 May 2014

-CHAPTER START-

The morning light broke through the clouds, bathing the world in its radiance. A bar of light shone upon one of the orphanages of Konoha, more specifically at the prone body of Naruto, his face catatonic as his eyes blank from the unimaginable pain that he was forced to go through from a combination of Kurumi's mutation and the beating that he went through last night, the only thing keeping him alive was Kurumi's youki that was still circulating around his body, recovering his every bodily systems and making sure that everything in Naruto's new, improved body was running at 100% without any conflicts with the rest of his older body parts.

"**Alright,"** Kurumi's voice said from within the mindscape as she looked towards Naruto's unconscious mental figure in front of the cage. **"Now, checking whether all organs are working at full capacity. Second heart…"** she said, closing her eyes as she assessed the status of Naruto's body through the minute tendril of youki that was flowing from her still outstretched finger into Naruto's body, the wound she caused long since healed. **"Running at full capacity, beating in time with original heart. Both beats stable at 20 beats per minute. Ossmodula… Secreting hormones and chemicals, in the process of strengthening the bones. Biscopea… is also secreting their respective chemicals, strengthening muscles. All connected to the nervous system, and the brain's accepting them quite nicely."**

She lets out a sigh of relief before cutting off the tendril of youki from Naruto and sat on her haunches. What she did was practically unprecedented, giving a biological being new organs and body, improving everything else while preventing the person from dying. Using nothing but youki no less. Looking at her hand, she thought, _**"Is this what being a god felt like? This power of the Juubi's… no wonder he's so powerful that Father had to fight it for days upon days. With such a power at its disposal, nothing could stop it."**_

"**Well, he survived the procedures, even though I had to rebuild the heart a couple of times because it failed to beat that one time, didn't beat in time, too weak and didn't even connect to the circulatory system that one time,"** she said loudly to herself. **"Oh wait, I was forced to rebuild all the organs too. Trial and error at its finest,"** she added at the end, trying to crack a joke of it to herself, though she failed miserably, the bus causing her to become even more depressed . She then looked towards the figure of Naruto lying on the ground, her eyes shining with worry. **"Now, all that remains is for him to wake up."**

Meanwhile, in the real world, the rear door of the orphanage opened, and out came the staff from last night, his face dishevelled with eye bags under his eyes from the lack of sleep that he experienced no thanks to Naruto's insanely loud screaming last night. Intent on exacting revenge, he went to the cage. The first thing that he saw was the unmoving figure of Naruto, his face facing skywards with his arms spread eagle on the ground, his eyes white while his mouth gaping wide, almost like he was dead.

Confused, he looked towards Naruto, even walking around him to take views from different angles. He was sure that he wasn't dead last night. He was screaming his ass off! Even the beating that he gave didn't shut him up for some reason! Terrified, he ran back inside and woke the matron up. "Madam! Madam! Wake up!" he said, banging on the matron's door.

"What is it?" the matron said from behind him. She was already awake, having her daily routine of waking up and preparing breakfast for the kids when she heard someone banging on the door to her empty room while calling her for some reason.

Shocked, he spun around before quickly rushing towards the matron. "Madam! Quick! The Demon Boy! He's dead!"

"What?!" she replied in surprise. The surprise quickly turned to fear. No matter how much she hated the demon for killing her two sons in the attack, the boy was handed to her by the Sandaime himself. They may cover the injuries and torture that they gave him but she was sure that his death won't go undiscovered, and most importantly, unpunished. "Show me!" she said in an ordering tone towards the man.

"Here!" the man said before bringing her to Naruto's cage, where she looked at Naruto's spread eagle, white eyed figure. The staff then rudely pulled Naruto's body out of the cage, lying him down on the ground.

Looking down on him she kicked Naruto hard. "Wake up you demon!" she shouted, hoping to wake Naruto up. Much to her fear, he didn't move a muscle. Giving his prone body a couple more kicks, she nearly panicked when he didn't move at all. Immediately she called for her last hope. "ANBU!" she screamed out knowing that there's always ANBU watching Naruto. Though they're within the civilian council's pockets intent on making Naruto's life as terrible as possible.

Within a swirl of leaves the ANBU appeared and immediately went to check Naruto's body, placing a finger on his wrist to check for a pulse. Much to his shock, his pulse was strong, stronger than what one would have regularly. Placing his ear to Naruto's mouth, he heard signs of breathing from his nose. However the breath came extremely slowly, almost as if he's on death's door. Giving Naruto's face a couple of slow smacks to encourage him to wake up did nothing.

Getting up the ANBU was both puzzled and afraid. He breathes, he had a pulse, yet his eyes almost seemed as if he's comatose for some reason. He knew what took place last night, he was there after all. But he never expected this to happen! He was nowhere near dead last night! His mind immediately tried thinking of a way to fix this. Bringing him to the hospital was a sure-fire way to get the report of him being beaten towards the Hokage. Bringing a medic-nin would be difficult. There's not many of them anyway. Taking him to a civilian doctor might not help, all things considering. Or maybe…

Reaching into his pouch, he took out an item from his pocket, one that might just help in this condition: a pack of smelling salts. Crouching again, he waved the open pack in front of Naruto's face, letting the ammonia from it enter his respiratory system. Almost immediately Naruto's diaphragm contracted, pulling in massive quantities of air into his lungs before oxygen exchange occurred and the massive quantities of oxygen were quickly brought to his entire system with his two hearts, awakening his entire body.

Jolting awake, he immediately coughed out the small amounts of ammonia that he inhaled. But before he could finish his cough, a hard foot met his sides, sending him sprawling on the ground.

"You… You stupid demon!" the matron screamed. "Don't you ever do that again! You won't get any food today as punishment!" she roared before turning around and stomping her way into the orphanage proper, but much to her shock, she was stopped by the ANBU from before. "What?" she said grumpily.

"I don't suggest you do that," the ANBU said. "I think it's better if you were to give it a full meal starting today."

"Are you sympathizing with him?" the matron asked, looking at him strangely.

"No, no. Not that," he replied. "It's just that… If you're going to prevent something like this from happening again, it's better to let it have a full meal starting now, let it survive a bit longer. That way, you can still beat and torture it every day without worrying about whether it will end up comatose again. It lacked food, I'm sure," the ANBU answered. Losing your favourite punching bag and stress reliever would not be good for anyone.

"Hmph!" the matron replied before continuing her walk. "It won't get anything from me, that's for sure!" she said as she slammed the door to the orphanage, the staff following right behind her. The ANBU just sighed before disappearing in a swirl of leaves.

Meanwhile, Naruto was busy taking in huge breaths of air into his system, almost as if he's almost suffocating to death. _"'Umi!"_ he thought, trying to call out to his only friend.

"**Yes, Naruto. I'm here,"** she replied gently.

"…'_Umi…?"_ he slowly called her again, his voice still weak from what he made his vocal chords go through last night.

"**Yes, Naruto. I'm sorry, but last night was probably my fault. I'm sorry, but it's for your own good,"** she said to Naruto, apologising for what she did to him, even though it's for his own good.

Naruto didn't reply, just sat where he was, on the ground outside the cage, no one around him with the noise of the world silent for the first time for some mysterious reason. However, within this chilling silence, he realised that there's something strange about him. Placing a hand over his chest, he tried feeling for his heartbeat, something that he always heard within his ears as the kids all kicked and made fun of him. Much to his surprise, he could feel two heartbeats, one located a little bit lower than the first. _"'Umi…?"_ he asked in confusion.

Kurumi already knew of what he asked without needing to understand his words. With a frown on her face, she said, **"That's what I did last night, Naruto. It's something necessary for you, your future, and your future generations too," **hoping that he would understand.** It hurts, I know, but this will help you in the future. In fact, you will definitely go through the same thing again later on."**

Though Naruto didn't understand, he could sense her honesty and her good intentions in those words, so he did the only thing he knew he could: he just nodded at her words without a reply, making Kurumi let out another sigh of relief at this action. Now, the only thing that he needed to do was to get used to the feeling while letting his body completely adapt to the organs. She may have done a phenomenal job with them, but there's always a chance for further complications. It's better for her to monitor Naruto's situation during the first week after the organs' creation.

And so, the week passed, and then an entire month, then another. During the two months, Kurumi took note of everything that happened to Naruto's body, from every small interactions and its effect. As usual, Naruto was beaten again and again by the matron and the staff, stronger than usual this time thanks to his reaction to the organs' addition. However, she saw something during this one week. It seems that Naruto's healing really did increase in speed, even without her help. The secretions of both the Ossmodula and the Biscopea actually helped his healing in every way, removing bruises in just minutes and cracked bones in a matter of hours from what she observed without her help at healing him.

Also, it seemed that his metabolism increased to a phenomenal level. Every scrap of food that he ate was digested in a matter of tens of minutes and was quickly turned into new, tougher muscles thanks to the actions of the Biscopea. Even the leftovers that they gave him like pieces of bones, tough ligaments and other usually inedible parts were quickly digested and turned into material for his bones. The two organs worked in concert with Naruto's body parts, improving his already impressive healing rate by a huge factor. The growth came slowly due to his lack of nutrition, something that Kurumi had already expected. But nevertheless, he still had a much stronger musculature and skeletal system by the end of the second month that he had the new organs.

All the while, Kurumi never stopped teaching Naruto new words and speech. She even taught them as he was awake from the words that came out of everyone around him, whether they were just walking around him or when they're beating him. And he learned fast, faster than she expected. He was capable of speech now, though his voice was still a bit babyish. Thanks to the new organs he was tougher and hardier and nothing they did hurt him so much. Blunt force hurt him much less than they did before, even considering his already toughened muscles from Kurumi's constant healing.

And so, by the second month, they switched to a new tactic: bleeding him. Though he had thicker skin, he needed more than just that to prevent them from hurting him with specially sharpened knives meant to deliver maximum injury with least effort. The corrupt ANBU protecting him turned him into an experiment in torture methods, using kunai and sword to slowly slice parts of his body with extreme efficiency, making him scream out all the while even as his now improved body tried healing him of the terrible injuries that we was inflicted with.

-BREAK-

SCHLICK!

The sound of a kunai piercing Naruto's thigh rang through the backyard as he became a living target, crucified on a pole behind the orphanage, hidden from the sight of the other kids. They may have been used to hurting him but this was a sight that even the matron was scared of. She only allowed them to torture him like so when she wasn't there, wanting to make Naruto's life as miserable as possible before finally disposing him but also not wanting to see it happen. It would churn even the toughest of stomach, but she knew that Naruto would just heal from all the injury like it was never even there.

Naruto was barely conscious now as his body was tied with ninja wire on a pole, his blood flowing freely out of the slowly closing wounds all over his naked body, the kunai still present in his thigh. No thanks to the increased blood flow that his second heart provided the blood flowed quickly and freely from his wound as his two hearts pounded harder to try to block his wounds with platelets, an effort that would cause his untimely death if not for the fact that Kurumi was doing her best to heal Naruto's major injuries without the ANBUs noticing. Naruto's body could heal the rest by his own, she was sure of it.

A quick tug by the ANBU pulled the sharpened kunai out from Naruto's thigh, causing his leg to jerk from the action, spurting blood all over the ground that was underneath him, the red liquid of life staining the grounds underneath him. "Look at this monster," the ANBU said. "We've been stabbing it again and again, and by the next day, it's all healed up and walking. It isn't human anymore, no doubt."

"Yeah," said another. "We've sliced and cut him up little by little, yet he's still awake. Damn this demon."

Meanwhile, Kurumi was screaming as hard as possible to Naruto, making sure that he was still there and not at death's door. **"NARUTO! NARUTO! LISTEN TO ME! STAY HERE! STAY AWAKE! DON'T DIE!"**

Naruto was barely hanging on to his consciousness at this point. His head felt cloudy and heavy, and he cannot think of anything anymore. Even Kurumi's shout felt far away, scarcely heard by his fading consciousness. _"Kurumi-chan…"_ he thought, speaking to his one and only friend in this world. _"I… I don't…"_

"**DAMMIT NARUTO! GET A GRIP! YOU CAN HEAL FROM THIS!"** she screamed again, trying to anchor Naruto's fading consciousness to the world, as cruel as it was. If his mind was awake, his healing could be faster than when he was asleep or knocked out. She must keep him here until they left!

"Aahh… I'm bored now," said one of the ANBU before he went to the pole and cut the wires stringing Naruto up, making him fall to the ground in a bloodied heap, his naked body stained with blood and cuts from their brutal torture just now. "Throw it back into its cage," he ordered his men before leaving the place in a swirl of leaves.

As one of the ANBUs dragged Naruto's body, he realised something: some of the smaller wounds have already healed, and the major ones have slowed their bleeding considerably. "Damn," he said to his teammate. "Look at how fast it healed. I wish I had a body like that you know."

"Really?" his teammate asked incredulously. "Do you want to be sliced up like that for no reason? You must be a masochist."

"Hell no!" he replied back. "It's just that I can heal quickly from anything if I were to have something like that you know. But I can sure make do without the beatings and all."

"Yeah…" the other said, watching as Naruto was dragged across the ground to his cage where he will be thrown in again. "Hey, don't you feel sorry for the kid?" he asked. "I mean, he was beaten, stabbed, and broken nearly every day without any rest. And only thanks to his healing, he survived his entire day. No one could live like that, you know," said him, feeling a little bit sorry to Naruto.

"Are you kidding?" this time, his teammate asked/answered with a sceptical voice. "This demon killed my lover! I was about to propose to her that night, and she was killed when it appeared all of a sudden, crushing her with its paw! He deserved everything he went through and more! Don't YOU feel sorry to those who died and lost everything when it attacked?!" behind his mask, he narrowed his eyes at his friend. "Are you supporting it?" he asked dangerously.

"No, no!" his teammate answered back quickly, not wanting to get to the bad side of the Civilian Council. "It's just that… if I were to picture myself in that position, I'd die in mere minutes you know."

His teammate remained silent as they reached Naruto's cage before the one dragging Naruto tossed him into the cage before leaving the area, leaving his remaining teammate to lock Naruto up. "Lazy bastard…" he said as he watched his friend disappear in the customary Leaf Shunshin. He looked back towards the bloody body of Naruto within the cage before he put a hand into his weapons pouch and slipped a battlefield ration bar underneath him. "Sorry for what they did, kid. They just need a place to vent and you're the best target they have. I know that you didn't eat much, so here. It may taste like plywood, but it's the only thing I could give you. Hold on kid. I'm sure that you'll grow strong someday," he said before getting up, locking the cage and leaving the area as well.

An hour later, Naruto's consciousness completely snapped back to his body, causing him to jerk upwards in his small cage before feeling the battlefield ration bar underneath him.

"**Naruto, tear that wrapper off and eat it,"** instructed Kurumi, an order which Naruto gladly and quickly followed. He demolished the bar in seconds, completely ignoring his naked, blood stained body.

"_Kurumi-chan…"_ he slowly said mentally. What he went through was the worst so far. They never did something that bad, and he swore by his two hearts that it will only get worse. He could feel it.

"**I know…"** she replied. She needed to do something to cover this problem, especially because a part of it, which was the high rate of bleeding out, was caused by her addition to Naruto. She thought of a solution, and finally she had one: a set of new organs for rapid healing. **"Naruto,"** she said with an uncharacteristically serious voice.

"_Yeah?"_

"**Remember that night when you went through that pain?"** she asked Naruto.

"_Yeah…"_ quickly Naruto extrapolated what she was going to say to him. _"I'm going to go through that again, won't I?"_

"**Yes…"** Kurumi said, sympathising with Naruto's pain. **"I have an idea on new organ for you."**

Naruto just sighed at this. The procedure's extremely painful, but he understood that it's for his own good. _"…Let's hear it,"_ he said after a pause.

"**I'm sorry to put you through this, but you'll have to endure,"** she said before she began her explanation on the new organs that she had in mind. **"The first would be the Haemastamen, an organ that will change your blood's composition, increasing its capability to carry oxygen and nutrients to all parts of the body, thus further improving your stamina and healing. It will also act as a supporter to your brain, in which it will control the functions of the other hormone secreting new organs. It will also work in tandem with the next organ to heal you in case of any injuries."**

"**The next organ is the Larraman's Organ, which produces special cells called Larraman's Cells which can seal wounds nearly instantaneously and heal nearly anything while acting like an extremely potent immune system, which when combined with your natural Uzumaki healing and vitality, might even allow you to even re-grow entire organs and lost limbs. Let's just hope it never get that far though. In your current situation, it would prevent you from getting any illness, something that you can't afford to get, what with the daily torture that you went through."**

"_That's awesome,"_ Naruto thought back without any feelings. He wasn't looking forward to tonight, that's for sure. He almost died just now if not for his augmentations and his own Uzumaki vitality protecting him, and now he'll have to endure more pain than that just so that he would not have to go through more.

"**Sorry for that Naruto…"** Kurumi whispered.

"_Don't be,"_ he replied. _"It wasn't your fault. I needed them too."_

"_**If only you knew…"**_ she thought. **"Tonight then. Just hold it in and don't scream out no matter what."** Naruto just nodded at this.

That night, once again Kurumi went into her 'Surgeon Mode', preparing both herself and Naruto for the ultimate operation again, to create the new organs that Naruto desperately required, to modify his genetic components again and to make sure that he didn't die again from the operation with no anaesthesia. A very dangerous prospect, but something that she knew she could do. After all, she succeeded before with 3 organs right? And this time, it's one less too, making it easier.

That night, only small grunts were released by Naruto as he endured unflinchingly the intense pain that came with his operation, one that would make him heal much faster than anyone ever will besides Tsunade of the Sannin, a level of healing incomparable to anyone…

-BREAK-

Another three months went through since the night two new organs were added into his body. Ever since that, every injury that was inflicted, every wound he was dealt, every damage that he went through was healed in a matter of seconds. His entire body was also much stronger than any person before. With rapid healing, stronger muscles, bones and a faster nutrient delivery system, his entire body was tougher and harder than what regular people would have. Combined with the fact that the same ANBU that gave him the ration bar that day kept giving more of them to him every day, for some reason, it made his body grew considerably. Shooting to 3 feet in months, a condition that shocked everyone, even Kurumi herself. She never expected that he would grow this fast with the augmentations.

However, Kurumi found out something dangerous about his current situation. His body may have grown stronger and bigger, but he's reached the limit of what his body could do. Since he was still starved by the matron and lacked food enough for his body that was not provided by the nutrient bar, he still felt lethargic every day. However, he could no longer fit into his small cage due to his improved height, so the matron was forced to give him a broom closet as his own room, the happiest that he felt in years. It may be small, dusty, cramped, and he had to share a room with the cleaning utensils that the orphanage used, meaning that he was kicked and hit every time they came to take the utensils, but it's still better than the cramped cage, especially considering that he was capable of walking now.

Meanwhile, he already learned quite a lot of words and was more than capable of using them in conversations nowadays, even if he didn't speak much in the real world, hiding his speech abilities from everyone. So, Kurumi started on his ninja training once he understood her words, beginning with a simple chakra exercise, the tree walking exercise which he was forced to perform within the cramped closet to prevent the orphanage from knowing. It was in preparation for her next implantation plans, one that would help Naruto with his food issues. During the training session, she realised that Naruto had a lot of chakra, even for a jounin. He had more chakra than what Kushina had when she was a jounin, and she was an Uzumaki! However, with persistence, Naruto managed to complete the exercise while also using some of the boundless energy that he had due to the new organs, energy that was suppressed by the beatings that he frequently went through.

"**Naruto,"** Kurumi called out to Naruto. Nowadays, thanks to their link, Naruto can appear in the mindscape anytime he wanted, having his bond tightened with Kurumi immensely.

"_Yeah?"_ Naruto replied mentally. Though he always replied to Kurumi's call as emotionlessly, Kurumi was the only one who saw his real side, the kid with nearly boundless energy who liked to laugh and chat and play all day in his mindscape. At the real world, he was a giant kid for his age who was constantly beaten and attacked for no reason, becoming the punching bag of the entire orphanage, which made him a wordless kid with a constant look of gloominess in his face, a gloominess that would infect everyone around him with despair as soon as he got close. He was also known as 'The Uncrying One' due to him being unable to cry no matter what was happening to him. Someone once poked a hot iron into his eye, yet he didn't cry from that, just his eye producing enough tears to soften the injury. He never cried, not since he's two years old.

"**I think you need some more organs to be added into you which would solve this malnutrition that you're experiencing right now,"** she said. Her idea was a good one, though she's not sure whether or not it'll work. But a try was better than nothing at all, right?

"_Let's hear it,"_ Naruto replied, already dreading the pain that he'll go through that night. But he understood well that it was for his own good, and that all of them were meant for his survival and his descendants'. That was his only thought that could keep him from screaming his outrage towards the insane pain awaiting him at the end of the procedures.

"**Alright,"** Kurumi replied before she began her explanation. **"This time there's five organs to be added,**" she said, causing Naruto to sigh in dread at the colossal pain that he will have to endure. However, Kurumi knew that Naruto knew how important they were, so she went on with her explanation. **"The first is the Catalepsean Node, which gave you the ability to forfeit sleep, making you capable of staying up for days by shutting down only parts of your brain at a time instead of your entire brain. This also gave the benefit of not requiring a full sleep for you, only putting you in a meditative state where the brain rests itself temporarily, making you capable of resting while still aware of your surroundings. You will still need a full sleep after some time though. This does not completely replace a good night's sleep no matter how."**

"_Cool,"_ he answered lamely.

"**The second is the Occulobe, which will improve your eyesight so much so, that not just you can see much further than a normal human, you can also see during the darkest of nights like it's in daylight. Also, it gives you special visual modes: chakra sight where you can see the flow of chakra of any living being and infrared sight where it allows you to see the heat of something, allowing you to see a target even in total, absolute darkness. They are normally activated at the same time with the infrared sight automatically filters out background heat or anything that's too hot. However, you could also turn them off anytime you want with a thought, which allows you to control whether or not you could see chakra and/or heat."**

"**The third is the Preomnor, a secondary stomach that can neutralize any and all biochemical contaminants and any poisons that you ingest. It also allows your body to digest anything that you eat, allowing you to gain nutrition even from supposedly inedible stuff. It could even store any toxic products that cannot be digested before forcefully pushing it back to your mouth where you can just vomit it out, preventing any dangerous toxic to enter your system."**

"**The fourth is the Lyman's Ears, a complete ear replacement that completely removes the effects of nausea, dizziness and vertigo due to motions and prevents a loss of balance in any condition, preventing enemies from destabilising your base. It also gives a higher and much better listening capability, allowing you to easily track or listen to anything around you and to judge their distance and actions. It will also filter out any sound that you wanted while strengthening those that were required, enabling you to completely focus your entire hearing to a single target if required."**

"**The last organ is the Omophagea, an organ that allows you to absorb information from the brains of any animal that you eat, allowing you to gain their memories and skills, allowing you to learn techniques and skills from animals that you hunted and enemies that you might kill later on. The brains that you eat can even be digested by the Preomnor as well, giving you much-needed nutrients as well."**

"**But since there are five organs this time, it might take longer to create, even with all the skills that I've accumulated so far. It might also be painful, even more so. All that I ask of you is for you to keep yourself silent and not alert any of the people here,"** she finished.

"_Wow,"_ he replied. _"Can't wait to go through that,"_ he answered sarcastically. It's going to hurt like hell, and he knew it, Kurumi knew it, and Kurumi knew he knew. It's just a sort of coping mechanism that he had to face the oncoming rush of extreme pain. _"Say, Kurumi-chan, where did you get the ideas for the organs? They even had some cool names for them. Wonder how you came up with them."_

"**Eh?"** Kurumi asked back, completely surprised at Naruto for asking this question. Now that she looked back at everything, the idea seemed to pop into her head all of a sudden, without much thinking on her part. It also seemed to match the situation that required it quite easily for some reason. **"You're right. I wonder where… Though the idea for the organs seemed to come from the fact that it was what was required at the time, like the ones I just said. They allow you to train in late night, hunt and/or forage for foods while being able to detect and hide from those who would try to stop you, though you'll need to learn how to move quietly and stealthily though. But the names… hm… Never thought about that, honestly."** Naruto could feel her uncaring shrug through their mental link. **"As long as they had names, it's better than not, right?"**

"_Yeah, I guess," _Naruto said. _"Well, let's get it over with. I think everyone is asleep right now, so it's easier to start now."_

"**As you said, Naruto,"** she replied, agreeing to his assessment. **"Now, lay down on the floor. I'll start immediately once you're ready. Hold on tight."** Naruto nodded before he did his best to lie down on the hard floor that was his bed nowadays, preparing himself for Kurumi's operations again.

And so, another night passed by with Naruto gritting his teeth as hard as possible as Kurumi worked her brand of magic, modifying Naruto's body with an accuracy that an elite surgeon would find extremely jealous of….

-CHAPTER END-

So, shit got bad. And will probably get worse. What do you think? Read and review! ... for those who managed to reach the end here.


	5. Chapter 4: Identity Crisis

Sorry for the lateness of this chapter. A lot conspired to delay this chapter, so it is. Nothing else to say, so go ahead and read.

CHAPTER 4: IDENTITY CRISIS UPLOADED 10 June 2014

BETA BY: AHROUNDRAGON, SABAKU OOKAMI

-CHAPTER START-

The morning sun split the clouds of the night when Naruto's life-threatening operation completed. His entire body was sweating profusely, his sweat nearly flooding the small closet that was his home. He with his eyes tightly shut, his teeth nearly crushing each other from the strength of his bite, only surviving due to the fact that they're strengthened with the Ossmodula's biochemicals as well.

"**Okay Naruto. We're done, so you can open your eyes now,"** came Kurumi's voice from their mental link, a voice which sounded strangely loud to him. This time, his procedure gave him near-instant effects. He could clearly hear everything around him. The drop of his sweat on the floor, the sound of an old bed creaking, the footsteps of rats within the walls, even the creak the old house made as the sun's rays warmed its structure, every sound seemed to echo within his head. **"Just think of slowing the volume down. The Lyman's Ears will slow them down immediately."**

Complying, Naruto thought of slowing the voices down. Much to his amazement, the voices DID slow down to a normal level. Remembering the list of implants that was done to him, he opened his tightly shut eyes. Once more, he was amazed at what he saw. Everything he saw had a different colour to it. The door of his closet had a light bluish colour to it and everything else as well. Looking at his hands, he saw that it had a certain orange-ish colour to it with a dark bluish hue in it.

"**That was because your body temperature was higher than a regular person's and because you have more chakra than anyone else,"** Kurumi said once she saw what Naruto saw from his eyes.

"_Body temperature…?"_ Naruto asked, looking around for any reference points in temperature.

"**Yup!"** Kurumi said with pride. It seemed that her operation succeeded! **"The hotter something is, the redder it will be. The colder something is, the purpler it will be, until it becomes black at an incredibly cold temperature. See the door?"** Kurumi said, referring to the door that Naruto saw. **"That means that the door was cold, but not too cold. Since it automatically removes ambient temperature, you won't see the temperature of the air, but any other objects are fair game."**

"_Wow!" _Naruto replied, extremely excited at the sights that he would see with his new eyes. _"Can't wait to try them out later!"_ His excitement even leaked to his face, where a long, face splitting smile was visible on it, belying the pain he was put through only a couple hours ago.

"**Relax, Naruto,"** Kurumi said with a chuckle, trying to calm the excited boy down. **"The modifications last night were meant to give you the ability to hunt at night while avoiding everyone else so that you can get enough food for your improved body. However, you can also try them out to practice with them before you actually use them for what they're supposed to be tonight."**

"_Okay!"_ he said eagerly.

-BREAK-

The day passed by as usual, with Naruto being beaten by the other kids due to the urging of the staff. Even the beatings did nothing to contain his excitement. He saw that everyone else had a body colour of yellow, with certain parts being green with a small dot of chakra blue in their body, signifying that they had a regular body temperature while having a small amount of chakra. His ears caught their voices and their sounds, making him isolate them instinctively, increasing the volume while listening only to other minute sounds, like the crunch of grass, the creaking of floorboards, and the breaking of a piece of wood that was smashed on his tougher than normal head, something that didn't even register to him, having just endured something much worse. The entire world felt new and changed with his new, enhanced senses, a feeling that he never expected before.

However, as he was being beaten around, he realised that there were some figures that was looking at him from the trees close to the orphanage or within them. Unlike the kids and the staff, these people had a yellow-orange-ish hue to them with a bluish centre that was larger than the others, though not as large as his.

"**Those are the ANBU, Konoha's elites,"** Kurumi said, trying to hide her anger at them, unlike that one ANBU that kept giving Naruto a ration bar, who somehow never appeared anymore since a week ago. **"They're supposed to guard you, but they're not doing their job well it seems,"** she said. How dare they let the only son of their Yondaime to be beaten like this! Minato would be rolling in his grave at this atrocity!

Naruto said nothing at this, instead, keeping his eyes trained on the ANBUs, locking on them with his superhuman eyesight, taking in their locations, their actions and their movements, determined on using his gift for what it was supposed to be used for: to hunt and to forage. And no ANBU or orphanage staff would stop him from doing so tonight! He needed the food badly! The entire day, Naruto did nothing but observe and listen. He took note of everyone's routine, of how they moved, of how they walked. He focused his hearing to the staff, to the ANBU, to the kids, trying to learn their footsteps, of getting as much detail as he could before the night.

Finally, the night came. It's late in the night as Naruto sat on the floor of his closet, listening to everyone's movement as well as he possibly could through the wood that made the door and the concrete walls of the orphanage, a huge house converted for the orphans of Konoha with tall walls surrounding it. And tonight, he's going to climb out, all for the sake of food, such was how badly they treated him there.

Slowly he pushed the door open, making sure that not even a peep of sound came from the old hinges before poking his head through the door. Quickly he scanned his environment, looking for any threats or anyone whose awake that can cause his mission to fail. After being assured that no one was around, he tiptoed to the rear door of the orphanage, making sure to look around while he's heading to the door, his twin hearts pounding with the suspense of this first self-appointed mission of his. Taking a peek through the kitchen's window, he checked the locations of the ANBU that he heard and saw from the day. Finally, after being sure that they're still at their usual places, Naruto slowly pushed open the door to the backyard.

Poking his head outside, he looked around, once again confirming that they're at the same position. Just to be sure, Naruto closed his eyes, letting his new ears work their magic at sensing movement and location. The night's sounds were amplified before it was fed into his brain, letting him hear everything around him. The sound of the sleeping people, the rustle of grass due to the night wind, the soft snoring of the staff behind one of the rooms at the second floor, the very soft breathing of the ANBU on the tree outside the orphanage, nothing missed his Lyman's Ears as he listened intently to every slight movement around him.

Finally sure that they were not going anywhere, Naruto continued on his slow walk towards the wall of the orphanage, still alert of every little sound and every small heat signature that he saw with his new, much improved eyes. And what a view it was! The night sky was cloudy, the moon and stars not visible behind the thick curtain of clouds, yet he could see as if it's daylight! With every turn of his head, he saw strange globs of colour – heat signatures – moving around the backyard. There's a cat stalking a small rat in a bush nearby. Insects seemed to be more alive than they were during the day, and nocturnal life seemed to shine all over the ground, unlike during the stifling heat of the day, where they all went to sleep.

After what seemed like an eternity, Naruto reached the walls of the orphanage. Placing a foot on it, he used just the bare minimal amount of chakra to hold onto the wall and began his climb upwards. He never stopped observing, never stopped listening, in case the ANBU or the staff managed to catch him. Despite everything, he managed to go over the wall and outside the orphanage. Elated but still alert, he asked Kurumi. _"What now, Kurumi-chan?"_

"**In front of us is a small forest. I think you can hunt for small animals in there. Don't have to go for big games yet, look for easy targets first. You only need to eat and forage for food, so don't overdo it,"** Kurumi said.

Nodding his agreement, Naruto went straight ahead as silent as possible, his eyes scanning for prey while his ears tried catching the location of anything that might come close to him. With his special eyesight, he quickly managed to lock onto a target, a large, fist-sized rat behind a pile of leaves, busy eating what seemed like a small piece of dried fruit. _"Is that okay?"_ he asked Kurumi.

"**That should be fine,"** she replied. **"Your body could digest nearly anything that you were to eat, so you'll have no problems eating it raw. Be careful though. They're fast little critters, so it might be difficult to catch them."**

Naruto just nodded at this before crouching low, preparing himself to pounce on the rat with all the strength his improved muscles gave him. Keeping his eyes trained on the rat, he noted every movement it made, the fast nibbling it was doing on the fruit in its hands, the way its ears perked around to find threats, the way its whiskers seemed to jolt with every small movement around him, nothing missed his sight as the rat enjoyed its final dinner.

Finally assured of his success level, Naruto bent his knees back before pushing the ground with his entire strength, sending him flying towards the rat. The rat, however, missed this in its ecstasy of its dinner, not able to hear the sound of Naruto leaping towards it. However, the movement of the wind alerted it that something was coming, causing it to stop and drop its food. It was too late.

Naruto's strong hands quickly grabbed hold of the rat before he rolled down on the ground, reducing the momentum of his jump before crouching down, the loud squeaking of the rat went unrealised and unnoticed within the forest, its voice just a few among the cacophony of the forest's night life. He looked at the struggling and squeaking rat in his hand before he asked. _"…So how should I eat him?"_

"**Just bit the head off,"** Kurumi replied. It's not really a necessity for Naruto to have his food cooked, and besides, if even he cooked, he would be easily discovered, failing the task of hunting for his own food that he was assigned with. **"Don't waste any of it. Eat everything."**

Nodding, Naruto immediately took the still squeaking rat and placed its head in his mouth. The rat, sensing that its life was in peril, squeaked even harder and much more frantically, but it was for nothing. With a powerful bite, Naruto's teeth cleaved the rat in half, sending sprays of blood all over him and silencing his chitters once and for all. Ignoring the feeling of the warm blood on his body, Naruto chewed the rat, crunching everything of it with his strong jaws, crushing bones, organs and muscles into a mix of raw, unsafe for anyone but him pile of minced rat meat. To anyone else it might seem horrifying and inedible, but to Naruto, that was the freshest food he ever had! Finally finished chewing half of it, he threw the other half into his mouth, continuing the process again, mixing the other half with the chewed half. After some time of chewing, he swallowed everything, where his hungry stomachs eagerly await the incoming food, preparing to digest them. _"That was delicious! Let's do that again!"_ he said to Kurumi in excitement.

"**Naruto…"** Kurumi sighed at his enthusiasm. He sure needed to do that again though. **"Okay, look around. Hunt some other animals too. Rats, snakes, hares, birds, anything."**

Nodding in agreement, Naruto began his hunt, looking around for any prey that he could, a huge, bloody grin on his face at the prospect of a nice game.

-BREAK-

Licking his fingers after eating a snake that he found curling in a hole at a tree, Naruto let out a loud burp. Finally, after years of his life, his hunger was satiated! He could feel his entire body groaning in satisfaction as he gorged on the foods that he found within the forest. The mushrooms, the hanging fruits, even the insects, all of it were fair game for him. He was sitting down on the base of a tree, a stick in his hand as he picked his teeth for any residue, ignoring the blood that was dripping down his chin from his recent foods.

"**Naruto!"** Kurumi shouted. **"Don't burp like that! It's rude!"**

"Aaahhh…." Naruto sighed in relief before letting out another loud, long burp. _"Sorry about that. It's just that I never felt this satisfied since ever!"_

A pang of sadness hit Kurumi from his completely innocent statement, causing her to feel dejected. **"Sorry… I forgot that you never had a full meal your entire life… I just wanted to teach you some manners. Forgive me…"**

"_Naah! No problem, Kurumi-chan!" _Naruto replied to her words happily. _"If not for you and those augmentation, I'll never be able to feel all this! I'll be stuck behind that wall, not even having a complete meal! Hey, Kurumi-chan, can we do this every day?"_

Kurumi was wiping her eyes as she heard Naruto's words echo within the mindscape. **"Of course,"** she replied. **"In fact, I want you to be able to do this every day, not letting up. You need to eat a lot Naruto. This is the only solution."**

"_Okay!"_ he replied happily, an honest smile on his face outside his mindscape for the first time in years, a smile that could melt even the hardest of hearts, yet one that was buried beneath the tons of torture that he was put through his life.

"**Right,"** Kurumi said next. **"You need some water to drink, and also to wash out the blood on your face. Can't let them catch you with that on can they?"**

"_Yup!"_ he replied happily, still ecstatic at his first full stomach ever. Concentrating his ears again, he caught the sound of a small stream located close by his position. Immediately he stood, ready to rush towards the stream and clean his face. All the while, he still kept his senses up and at the ready in case anyone saw him. He cannot expose himself yet.

Along the way, he caught another rat, smaller in size than the first one and promptly chewed it alive. It seemed that there are a lot of them in this area. A good source of food, if any, especially when combined with the fruits and herbs that he could forage. It doesn't matter if he ate too much of them since his body could quickly digest the entire animal, bones and all, to become his fuel and the building blocks to his future developments, if any.

Reaching the stream, Naruto dipped his entire face into the small stream greedily sucking the water with his bloody mouth. Trails of blood flowed downstream was the rushing water cleaned his face. After a while, Naruto flipped his head up, needing to take some breath. "Fuah… That was delicious," he said to himself.

"**It sure is,"** Kurumi said with both happiness and sadness in her voice. But now, she needed to start Naruto's training further, and hopefully they won't catch him during this important time. However, she was interrupted by Naruto who was suddenly grabbing his head in pain.

"Aaargh…" Naruto groaned as he fell on the ground, clutching his head. He was just basking from the fact that he just had a nice drink when suddenly, visions assaulted his head. Visions of him slithering on the ground, of him running through the forests, of him watching another animal, of how he tracked another creature, stalking it through the undergrowth, how his ears perked up whenever he sensed danger…

"**NARUTO! HOLD ON! THAT'S NOT YOU! THEY'RE MEMORIES OF THE ANIMALS!"** Kurumi shouted in fear, trying to have Naruto holding on to who he was and not be caught in the flow of memories from the animals he just ate. _**"This is bad!"**_ she thought. _**"I never thought that it would take effect this fast, and definitely not to this extent! He's going to lose himself at this rate!"**_** "NARUTO! LISTEN TO ME!"** she screamed again, trying to attract Naruto's attention.

Naruto was struggling with the memories of the animals that he just ate. Their behaviour, their instincts, their actions, their routines, all of them clashing madly with the personality that was 'Uzumaki Naruto', Kurumi's voice barely heard through the dissonance of memories and minds of the creatures that he ate. As he struggled, he slowly but surely heard Kurumi's voice through the calamity that was his mind right now, as if she was but a voice within the clashing thoughts that was currently making his mind.

With extreme effort, Naruto used Kurumi's terrified voice to anchor himself as 'him', as 'Uzumaki Naruto', not as a snake or a rat. With a force of will as strong as steel, Naruto managed to find himself back amongst the myriad minds that he just ate, which he experienced as well, slowly pulling himself towards Kurumi's gentle voice. **"…to!… lis… me! Na…! …me!"**

"**NARUTO!"**

Naruto's eyes snapped open as he heard Kurumi's last call, louder than any that he heard before, not even realising when he closed them, finding that he was lying spread eagle on the ground. Lifting a hand towards his face, he watched as the heat registered on his eyes in the form of orange-ish colour with a dark blue centre, showing his higher than normal body temperature and his immense amount of chakra before grabbing the hand in a fist, making sure that he was still alive. He did the same to his other hand and his legs before slowly getting back up to a sitting position, grabbing his throbbing head, feeling his twin hearts beating rapidly at his anxiety. **"NARUTO! NARUTO! ARE YOU THERE?!"** he heard Kurumi shouting through their mental link, trying to call out to him.

"_Yeah… Urgh… I'm fine, Kurumi-chan…"_ he said, rubbing off the headache that was plaguing his head. _"What… What was that? It's like I'm not… me. I'm… something else,"_ he asked.

Kurumi let out a sigh of relief at this response. Naruto's back, and hopefully he could still hold his own consciousness. **"That was the memories of the animals that you ate, Naruto,"** replied Kurumi. **"The Omophagea, if you remember, absorbs the memories from anything that you ate that had memories, allowing you to learn about them, their skills and their environment. However, it seems that it practically absorbed their entire mind as well. That just now was when their memories, experiences, their 'self', so to say, clashed with yours. Luckily, you recovered fast enough."**

"_Thanks for that, Kurumi-chan,"_ Naruto thanked her, still rubbing off his killer headache. _"If not for you calling me, I'll never find my way through that."_ A thought entered his mind then. _"What happens if I failed to find myself?"_

Hesitantly, Kurumi replied. **"…You might just become feral. Caught between you and your recently gained animal instincts, you'll become something else. A combination of everything, yet nothing at all. It's not something that you'd want, nor would it be something that you can recover from, I think. Thanks to your iron will, you managed to hold on hard enough to prevent you from being swept by the jumble of thoughts."**

Naruto shivered at this prospect of being caught as something that was inhuman. Something with a human's body, but with the amalgamated mind of many others, making him something humanlike, yet not human at the same time. _"Really, thanks for that, Kurumi-chan,"_ he said again. A thought entered his mind at that time. _"Say, Kurumi-chan. This is a bloodline right? If my children were to do the same, how will they find themselves? They won't have you within them to call out to them."_

This stumped Kurumi. A little boy, not even 3 years old, already asking such a question? He's matured faster than any other person she knew, and she knew that he'll go even farther. Pondering on his question for a while, Kurumi finally answered, **"I think that you'll need to observe them. Make sure that when they did so, they did it with you or your wife beside them, so that you can call them back. You'll be their anchor, just like how I became yours. Also, you might need to prepare, in case they become feral."**

"_Prepare to…?"_ Naruto asked, already dreading the answer.

Not wanting to mince words, Kurumi gave the straightest answer that she could. **"To kill them."** Already prepared to address Naruto's distress at this thought, she continued. **"It must be remembered, that feral men are as dangerous as feral animals. The only cure to this is death. If holding them for a bit longer helps them find themselves, then do so. But if it seems like there's no way back, then they'll have to be culled. Mercilessly."**

Silent, Naruto processed what Kurumi said. This would mean that his future descendants might be killed from eating the wrong animal, with his own hands nonetheless. But he understood what she meant by that. He completely did. If what happened to him just now will be experienced by his children and their children, it meant that if they were to lose themselves, they'll become nothing, a clash of minds within a single, powerful body, a combination that would spell doom to themselves, and to him, their blood on his hand.

Kurumi realised where Naruto's mind would be going, so to stop it, she immediately called Naruto. **"Naruto, enough about that. It's still early for you to think about that. Let's continue the night with some more ninja training."**

"_Okay…"_ Naruto answered weakly. Trying to push it out of his mind, he stood up, smacked his face before saying with as much enthusiasm as he could muster after such a devastating revelation. _"Alright! What's for today?"_

Kurumi already saw through Naruto's paper thin disguise of happiness, though she commented nothing of it. Instead, she put on her own mask of fake cheer and continued with their itinerary for the night. **"Alright! Next up on our agenda tonight is taijutsu training!"** and so, the night passed with the two together, Naruto moving his body according to Kurumi's orders, while Kurumi herself taught Naruto the move set of the taijutsu styles that she knew.

-BREAK-

Two months passed, and Naruto's routine continued the same as it was that night every night, where he would sneak out of the orphanage, hunt animals and eat fruits, meditate to meld the minds and skills of the animals that he ate into his own mind, and to wash himself within the cold waters of the small stream. For some reason, he was never discovered at all, and the skills of the animals that he ate added up to his own, making him a much more terrifying predator while hunting.

Also, the combination of a much steadier diet, his training and the new organs caused his height to shoot upwards. In just two months, he grew from 3 feet to nearly 5 feet! He even became extremely muscular and tougher, so much so that the orphanage stopped hitting him, though only because it hurts them more than it did him thanks to his iron like muscles and thick skin. Thin knives broke upon his skin, barely piercing it. Wooden poles snapped in half, steel bars bent without harming him as it fell on him, and kunai could only injure him for a while before the wound healed in less than a minute.

This was actually something unexpected by Kurumi when she first made the organs. She was only expecting Naruto to grow stronger and tougher, and definitely not to shoot to the height of a 10 year old in a matter of months! For some unexpected reason, the organs that she created changed his body's physique, giving him a huge body compared to his age, something that will be inherited by his children. What's more, if she was right, the height that he was at right now wasn't even his maximum, and he could be even higher and stronger in future, giving a new problem to him later on.

And so, the orphanage gave him a new kind of torture: the task of performing their entire housekeeping job. If they cannot hurt him, why not use that strength for their own ease? Though they felt extremely weirded out by the fact that the small Naruto grew up so fast in less than a year, they chalked it to the fact that he was a demon, something that which they actually had correct for once. They have finally exhausted every easy method or torture that they could think of, and decided that it's better to use him as manual labour than anything.

However, they moved him outside again since he could no longer fit into the small closet that was his previous room. Throwing him a pile of planks and nails, they told Naruto that he could build himself a small hut behind the orphanage proper, probably the first act of kindness that they did to him. Accepting it, he quickly went ahead to build his small shack without tools. He accurately snapped the planks with his bare hands while hammering the nails in using nothing but his bare knuckles, an act that actually caused the entire orphanage to fear him even more, with the kids being advised not to come close to the 'Demon' or even his house, for fear of him tainting them with his demonic essence. Within a day, the small rickety hut was complete. Even without furniture, it was something that was much, much better than what he was given before.

Surprising the entire staff, he went towards the matron and bowed in thanks at her, despite everything that they did to him before and the fact that she chased him away afterwards. When Kurumi asked about this, he replied, _"No one ever gave me anything. Them giving this to me meant a lot to me. That's why I thanked her."_ Kurumi shed tears as she heard his words, knowing just how much pain that he was put through every day just because he contained her. She understood then, that the time for her to expose her secrets came closer, even when Naruto never asked about it.

However, the winter season came, and snow fell heavily on Konoha. As usual, Naruto was left alone outside the orphanage's warm building, instead having to cope with the cold within his rickety shack without any warmth. Even though he had a higher body temperature than a regular person, in such a chill, he would still be extremely cold and almost having bouts of hypothermia. Only thanks to Kurumi's actions does he survive the day, like he did those years before.

And so, Kurumi gained the idea for a couple new organs for him.

"**Naruto,"** Kurumi called him with the same tone she had every time she had the idea for new organs for him.

"_Yeah?"_ he replied, his entire body curled at a corner of his shack to keep in as much heat as possible. Food was scarce at this time as all the animals went into hibernation while the trees do not bear fruit during this terrible season, causing him to starve, especially given the fact that he was given the same amount of food as he was given early this year, which means extremely little. Although, he managed to hunt down some winter animals at certain times and ate tree barks and branches at the other times. They taste horrible, but it's better than nothing. Being hungry was less preferable then eating strange stuff anyway.

"**I think I have ideas for new organs for you."**

"_Let's hear it."_

"**The first is the Mucranoid, an organ that can change the composition of your sweat into a sort of waxy substance, allowing you to endure changes in weather and allowing you to survive in normally unsurvivable environments like extreme cold or extreme heat. This will act like a sort of suit around you, helping your entire body to function regularly despite your surroundings."**

"**The second was something that relates to the first, which is the Melanochrome. This implant will secrete hormones that will change the colour of your skin automatically depending on the levels of sunlight that you're receiving, allowing you to survive a direct blast of the sun's rays during times when the sun is high in the sky right above you, preventing you from getting hit by any heat stroke or sunburns."**

"_That last one… seemed a bit unnecessary and strange, but I defer to your brilliance, Kurumi-chan,"_ Naruto said calmly despite the bone-chilling temperature around him.

"**Thank you,"** Kurumi beamed. **"Now, considering that there's no one around right now, I think we can start right now, finishing by tonight, or maybe even the evening. How's that?"**

"_Go ahead,"_ Naruto said as he lied down on the cold, hard ground that was the floor of his shack, preparing himself for the extreme pain that the modification will cause. _"I'm getting sick of this cold already. Is this how I was just a year ago?"_

"**Yeah,"** Kurumi answered. **"Usually, I would keep you warm with my youki. However, this time, I was also thinking of your future children as well, not just you."**

"_Thanks for that,"_ he replied, smiling despite the terrible cold that he was enduring. _"I'll make sure they thank you as well later on."_

"**No problem. Now, ready yourself."**

Naruto just nodded at this, and not for the last time in his life, he felt it as Kurumi's potent youki circulated around his body, heading towards where the future organs would be, ready to begin the excruciating process that was the creation of the new organs within Naruto.

-CHAPTER END-

Read and review please!


	6. Chapter 5: Exiled

Sorry about that. I uploaded the chapter a moment ago, but just realised that I haven't done the edits that my beta told me to.

Nothing else to say, so have a read.

CHAPTER 5: EXILED UPLOADED 01 JULY 2014

BETA BY: SABAKUOOKAMI, AHROUNDRAGON

-CHAPTER START-

As the process finally finished, Naruto opened his eyes, the tingle of pain the organ creation process already a lost memory behind his toughened senses of pain. Standing up to his full height, he looked at his hand, where he saw that he was actually sweating a strange, thick sweat from his pores. The sweat seemed to have a mind of its own as they came together, merging into a single, membrane-like layer over his arm. Then, he felt the strange liquid pouring all over his body, before finally coating every inch of his skin with it. Nearly instantly, he felt much, much warmer than usual as his body temperature rose back to his regular temperature, his infrared eyesight registering the change from the way the colour changes from green to orange.

"_Wow!"_ he said, his excitement clearly heard. _"So this is that special sweat eh? Really kept me warm here, right now."_

"**Yup!"** Kurumi answered happily, proud of her creation. **"That was what your sweat glands were supposed to excrete as the environment becomes much more difficult for you to regularly handle, a layer that will act as both a quilt and a fireproof layer, allowing you to keep yourself warm in cold temperature and cold in hot areas."**

"_Cool!"_ Naruto said with a grin. _"Now let's hunt! I'm hungry!"_ without waiting for reply, Naruto immediately shot outside his small shack, ready to hunt for any animals that he saw. Kurumi just giggled watching Naruto's antiques, showing off his new bloodline's capability.

-BREAK-

It's Naruto's third year there, and he lived through the entire winter with rags on his body, the Mucranoid's special layer the only thing allowing him to survive the extreme cold of the winter. And true to Kurumi's words, he saw that his skin visibly darken when the day grew longer with the sun right atop his head, where he could observe his skin quickly darkening in the increase of the amount of sunlight that he received. And just like Kurumi said, he didn't feel the sun's rays as strongly as he did before when his skin darked, allowing him to play around and train within the sun's bright light.

Within the time period, he trained a lot of his body, gaining him some level of taijutsu skill. He also trained his chakra skills, giving him some knowledge and the ability to strengthen his already prodigious muscles with chakra, giving them even more strength and power when necessary, not to mention endurance. He didn't train in jutsus yet because Kurumi was afraid that their secret training would be discovered. All the training that Naruto did was more on the internal side, where sensors would have a harder time to discover him. His body size shot again, growing half a foot in just one month, once again defying all expectations.

And so, she began to train Naruto in the art of his ancestors: the sealing arts. Combining both her Father's teaching of ancient sealing style and the Uzumaki's more modern style of seals, she taught Naruto of the chakra lines and the words of power contained within every seal, which coincides with her teaching him how to read kanji as well. And just like every Uzumaki that Kurumi knew, Naruto devoured seal-related knowledge like it was his favourite food, going through each and every one of her teachings at speeds unfathomable, showing just how good his genetics were, both before and after her improvements.

However, a new development occurred among the orphanage's staff. Having exhausted every possible way of hurting Naruto physically, the staff, never tiring of the act of torturing Naruto devised a new plan: to use poisons slipped into his food, both fast acting and slow acting. They gave Naruto the same food that they usually do, crumbs of bread and a glass of water, but the food was actually contaminated with poisons of unspecified nature. Without knowing, Naruto ate the foods, only to throw the food up as his Preomnor contained the dangerous poisons that he was administered with.

As usual, Kurumi gained new ideas for organs to combat this threat, and thus she stated them to Naruto.

"**Naruto, the first of the new organs that I had in mind is the Oolitic Kidney, a special organ that is placed underneath your second heart. This organ is responsible for two things. First, it is responsible to filter out any poison and toxic material that you ingested or breathed into your system and will work in conjunction with the other new organs to ensure that you'll never be poisoned by anything. However, if the poison or toxic is too potent, your body would still be disabled for a while as the Oolitic Kidney works to filter out everything and circulate them to where they will be removed from the system as waste. The second function was to act as a maintainer to ensure the proper functioning of all your organs, added or original."**

"**The second is the Neuroglottis, an organ located just ahead of your throat. This organ enables you to test the toxicity of a food just by tasting, allowing you to identify whether it is edible or not. It also helps you track a prey just by using taste alone. It also improves your sense of smell, allowing you to smell much, much better than a regular human, or even an animal. Combined with all the experiences of the animals that you've eaten, this will help you to easily detect and track your quarry, enabling you to find even more food easier."**

"**The third would be the Multi-Lung, a third lung that will further improve your blood oxygen levels, increasing your stamina to a whole new level while also allowing you to extract as much oxygen as possible from oxygen deprived environments. It will function together with your regular lungs regularly. However, when in toxic environments, your regular lungs would close through sphincter muscles located in front of the tracheal entry for the two lungs, instead forcing all air through the Multi-Lung which will filter all the toxic and taking in only oxygen. It will also allow you to breathe in water, though you'll be at a weaker position due to your other two lungs closing down to prevent the poisons and water from coming into them."**

"**The fourth is an organ which I got the idea from a snake's, the Betcher's Glands. There are two of these glands, one at both sides of your inner mouth and the other located at your pancreas. The ones on your mouth would create poisonous, acidic spit when activated, allowing you to spit acid to your enemies and prey. It also allows you to chew and digest what was usually inedible, like rocks and steel bars, gaining required nutrients from them. The second will receive the biochemical toxins that the other organs received before copying them and recreating them within your body, giving you poisonous blood, something that would act as the last act of vengeance towards those who harmed you. The Betcher's Glands in the mouth will also create the same type of poison, making your spit even more lethal."**

"**All of this together will allow you to survive in extremely toxic environments as well as any poison-based attacks in the future,"** Kurumi said, ending her explanations on the new organs.

Naruto, for the first time since Kurumi started enhancing her body, remained silent. He then asked her a question. _"Kurumi-chan, all of this additions… they're quite… meant for attacking, not just surviving, right?"_

"**Yes…"**she said sadly. **"It's because I'm sure that you'll need their strength in the future. You're going to be a ninja just like your parents, and to be a ninja would be to place yourself in harm's way while attacking your enemies. You'll need to survive while being able to take down your enemy as well."**

"_But why do I have to fight?"_ asked Naruto. _"Can't I not fight?"_

"**Naruto… you're still young,"** Kurumi said. **"To be able to protect your loved ones, you'll need strength. You'll need the power. Sure, to settle everything peacefully would be one's ultimate objective, but some people and creatures will not bend to words. At those times, power is the only thing that will help."**

Kurumi looked upwards to the infinite darkness that was the roof of her cage within Naruto's mindscape, her voice melancholic and sad. **"I've lived for hundreds of years, Naruto. I've seen just how bad humans could act. I've seen the light and the dark of humanity. It's something that'll leave a scar on someone, no matter how strong. And in the cases where the darkness held strong within someone, the only option was to use your power, but more importantly, to use your power while causing minimal damage to everything else but your enemy. You'll need power Naruto, you will. One day, you will understand. But for now, just accept this gift of mine."**

Naruto heard everything that Kurumi said and nodded his agreement, though not really his understanding. However, his main priority right now was to survive, so he just laid on the hard ground that was his bed and floor before saying to Kurumi, _"Okay, then. Let's go."_

Nodding her agreement, she once again moved her youki, ready to modify Naruto's body, ready to change his body's structure once again…

-BREAK-

It's two months after Kurumi modified his body to make him immune to poisons and toxic materials, and in that time, his new Betcher's Glands had received quite the amount of poison within them, making Naruto's blood extremely poisonous. His acid spit also meant that he could properly chew everything that he ate instead of just swallowing them and hoping that his body could digest them.

This also meant that Naruto could eat metal items, allowing his bones to grow even stronger due to the creation of special bone metal alloys as his skeletal structure. Unknown to him, this also caused his bones to gain a metallic sheen to them, as they were manufactured within his own body. To further increase the toughness of his bones, he looked around the orphanage for scrap metal before eating them with none the wiser.

The increased capability for him to take in oxygen from the air and the fact that he could digest any poisons that they gave him caused his height to shoot skywards, reaching 5'2" in just two months, a size unprecedented by any manner of 3 year old kids. Already shunned, this caused him to be isolated even further, with everyone afraid to come closer to him due to his massive size. Though his size was just the size of a regular 12 year old, the difference was his muscles. His entire body looked like they were crafted with solid steel, his muscles visible underneath his thick skin with every move.

With their repeated attempts at poisoning him ending in failure at the new modifications, they did what they did before: giving him a whole heaping of household chores that no regular person could perform as a method of torture. Much to their surprise, Naruto finished each and every task given to him with excellence, not even winded from everything that they told him to do. He even continued his training through the night, hunting as usual for food. However, he managed to sneak a huge amount of leftover food for his own consumption, an action that went unnoticed by the staff while also allowing Naruto to learn the difference between a properly cooked and a raw meal.

And during this period, Kurumi gave Naruto what would amount as the last series of organs that would be given to him. Much unlike the other times when Kurumi modified his body, this time, she made the additions both for future events and as a precaution for any of the organs dying.

The first organ that she added was the Sus-An Membrane, a thin organ located on top of the brain that would enable Naruto and his descendants to enter a state of suspended animation, putting them into a comatose state whenever required or when a particularly terrible injury was experienced. This state reduces their entire body functions to only the most required for survival, shutting down everything else to preserve the owner's life. During this state, the injury could be treated by anyone else, allowing him to recover. Once the injury had completely recovered, the owner will wake up automatically once the organ and their Progenoid Glands checks out the entire person's system as fine. It could also work in tandem with the Progenoid Glands to heal the person.

The second would be the Linker Core, a special organ that was located between the first and the second heart. The Linker Core would act as a second chakra core, producing and compressing the owner's chakra in it, causing it to completely suppress the owner's chakra at all times making the owner only visible to a sensor as a civilian. It would also detect fluctuations of the owner's chakra and was capable of dispelling any and all genjutsu that was applied to the owner automatically when a foreign chakra was detected within the owner's system. It will also provide the owner with perfect chakra control as it automatically determines the amount of chakra a jutsu requires and only release the required amounts into the body's chakra pathways unless if it was forced. Also, because it acts as a second chakra core, it could be used to replace the body's main chakra core located at the navel if it was disabled for any reason.

The third and the most important would be the Progenoid Glands; a combination of two organs, one located at the neck at the thyroid glands and the other at the chest just below the Linker Core. This organ contains the basic stem cells that made each of the person's organs, new or regular, allowing for a quick replacement by the person's own healing ability or by an outside medic if they were destroyed in battle for any reason. Also, since they contain the original stem cells that made each organs within the owner's body they will also be able to monitor and control their functions, replacing any mutated cells quickly, preventing any cancerous growth within the body while keeping the organs functioning at full capacity and properly at all moments. The Progenoid Glands would keep track of each other as well preventing any mutation from occurring within the Glands themselves. They would also work in tandem with the Sus-An Membrane in that it could heal the body when it entered the suspended animation status, albeit at a much slower pace and recover the body from the suspended status once basic functionality was restored, if able.

The night before these final organs were created, Naruto asked Kurumi a question.

A question that would be the start of legends.

"_Kurumi-chan?"_

"**Yes?"**

"_You said that all these organs… they're a bloodline. Do they have a name?"_ he asked.

"…**They do,"** answered Kurumi after a pause. **"I call it the Astartes bloodline."**

"_Astartes… I like that,"_ Naruto answered simply, before preparing himself for the last augmentation that he would go through in the creation of the bloodline.

-BREAK-

Six months after the creation of the final organs and the finalization of Naruto's newly christened bloodline, the 'Astartes' bloodline, Naruto reached a height unprecedented by any. With a huge stature standing at 7' tall, Naruto stood over everyone in the orphanage, be it the staff or the kids. His huge, powerful body was the bane of everybody within the orphanage, even himself. No one came close to him. Even the kids that once beaten him to death's door were scared of his titanic size. No matter how he tried to talk to them, they all ran away from him, the sheer strength that his body was exuding too much for their childish mind to comprehend. Not to mention the fact that he somehow learned words and how to speak without anyone seemingly teaching him.

His strength was incomparable, able to crush rocks with his fingers while a single punch could fell a huge tree, something that nearly exposed his secret training routine to everyone around them. Every part of him that was trained was pushed to utter perfection, giving him moves that he had learned until they're all muscle memory, instinctive to the point that he could fight while talking mentally. His immense chakra, far higher than what a Kage would have, was all suppressed by the Linker Core, making him even stronger since the training he did was without any form of chakra enhancement.

Even his diet changed. He added scraps of metal with animals that he hunted at night and fruits and nuts that he foraged from the forest. Sometimes the metal was switched with pieces of rocks or even the earth itself, all for the nutrients that he required. Who knew that soil had enough nutritional value to last him days?

But most importantly, his mind changed after watching everyone else for so long. He craved the contact of another human being. The only friend he had was Kurumi. He may have had the most powerful body that a human could have but the fact remained that everyone hated him for reasons as of yet unknown. Though nowadays people hated him because of his immense size and imposing figure; not to mention the potent aura of power constantly surrounding him. If possible, he'd like to have himself a friend in his reality, though he knew that it was nothing but a dream.

-BREAK-

Naruto stood in front of the orphanage bereft of all but his rags. The reason for this change was the matron, who stood behind her freighted staff, had decided enough was enough. She was throwing him out.

"Get out of my sight, demon! You're no longer welcome here!" shouted the matron with a slightly trembling voice. "You're scaring the kids and you're no longer even a human! Look at how big you are!" She shook her head in anger. "No, you're not one to begin with! That's why you grew, so that you could terrify everyone! That ends today!"

"I'll leave, but answer me this question first!" screamed Naruto towards the angry matron, not even caring about the crap that she spewed.

"What is it?!"

"Why do you hate me so much?! Why do you call me a demon?!" asked Naruto. The question has been plaguing his mind as soon as he was able to understand hate, and it's something that remained unanswered since, not even by Kurumi.

"I won't answer that! Now leave, and don't let me see your face here again!" she shouted out before turning around and entering the gates of the orphanage, her entourage following her as they shot looks of disgust and fear towards him.

Naruto was about to chase the matron in as the huge gates of the orphanage closed, but just as his hand were outstretched towards the gates, Kurumi slowly said, **"Naruto… don't worry about her. I'll… I'll explain later."**

"_What? What do you mean by that?"_ Naruto asked Kurumi, his hand held aloft by an invisible force.

"**I'll explain later. Right now, you need to find a good place to stay first. Make sure that you're not found by anyone. Then I'll explain why they hated you,"** she said slowly to Naruto.

"_You… you knew?" _Naruto mentally asked, his voice but a whisper.

"**I… I'm sorry, Naruto,"** she said, trying to apologize to Naruto. **"But I decided to hide this until when I think you're ready, and I think you're ready now. Please don't hate me much after this, I beg you."**

Naruto said nothing, slowly dropping his outstretched arm beside him as he heard the gate of the orphanage close with a bang, almost as if it's signifying an end to a chapter of his life. Turning around with a shade on his eyes, he whispered, a whisper which he was sure that Kurumi would listen. "We'll talk later," went his words as he turned around, immediately leaping into a nearby bush to avoid the sight of everyone, his mind trying to imagine just what made even Kurumi to betray him so. And so, he went ahead, looking for a nice place to stay for the night so that Kurumi could finally tell him of the secret that she was keeping…

-CHAPTER END-

Read and review, as usual.


End file.
